The Glass Alchemist
by Princess Romeo
Summary: Festa Farlock has always gone through life as a dancer. But when she discovers alchemy books at her local library her perception on life changes. After proving her abilities to the town of Panisora, she registers for the state alchemy exam. However,when she discovers what secrets lurk under Central, she must use her research as a weapon to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1: The Library

Chapter 1: The Library

If she had never strayed from the path, she would have lived a normal life; but the knowledge she acquired changed her fate.

Festa Farlock was born in a village south of West City called Panisora. It was a quiet village for the most part, known for its entertainment and musicality. Her family was known to be great dancers according to her mother. Ever since she was a child she practiced her turns, flips, whatever her body was able to do before she began to hurt. Her mother wanted this fate for her daughter because she was to be her last child.

Festa could not bear the endless days of turning in a room; facing the mirror which was the eyewitness to her every motion. Though her mother did not push her daughter all of the time, there were nights were Festa would practice flipping in the dark were no one would watch her, not even the mirror. She wanted to feel perfect on her own terms, not when someone told her to perform.

The only sound she heard was the cry of a bugle in the distance. It was her brother, Horace, who also felt the night provided no judgment. He was five years her senior, and now that he was fifteen he was practicing to audition for the military band to play for funerals and service events. He was Festa's only source of comfort since her parents were oblivious to her perfectionism. Her father was practically invisible; he also went away to play for weddings in West City and around Amestris. He was a very quiet man, but his opinions on religion and politics were set in stone. That was why he got along with his wife.

Festa's mother would teach her to read on occasion if she felt Festa needed a break from practice, but it was rare. There came a point where Festa felt that no one could help her. Though she practiced she would still fall. Her mother became more impressed with the fact that she had never broken a bone instead of how her turns progressed. Festa wanted to be as good as the ancestors that her mother told her about. From birth her mother said that she must be important. She could sense that if Festa was her last child it must be because her talents were so great that they could not fit into two children. Though she heard this, proving it was another story.

Horace would sometimes be her audience when he wanted a break from practicing. One night he even came to the studio at night to watch his little sister dance. Festa would perform her toughest routine. She flipped backwards three times and spun across the room. Her finish was supposed to be ten turns in place ten catch her leg where she spun out and posed. But before she got to the finale she attempted the turns in place. She fell and got back up, but again she felt judged fell by her fifth spin.

"Relax." Horace said uncrossing his arms, getting up from the floor.

"I can't." She immediately got back up and began to spin again. She got four spins before losing her balance.

" Stop." He grabbed her arm and she began to cry. "Take a breath."

"I'll never be as good as she wants me to be." She collapsed onto the floor. "I try but no matter how many times I watch her I don't get it. I disappoint her."

"You shouldn't say that." Horace was now stern. "You should be as good as you want to be, not what other people think." He paused as she continued to cry. "My bugle teacher told me many times that my dream would never be true if I limited myself."

"But I practice every day. And I don't get anywhere."

"I didn't say keep practicing." He reached into his pant pockets. Festa rested her head on her brother's shoulder and he put his arm around her for comfort. He pulled out a pocket book entitled with music terms and positions for his horn.

"I thought that my teacher would teach me, but this book is what guided me. I carry it every day and refer to it whenever I get stuck." He put it back into his pocket as Festa gave him a puzzling look.

"But you need to practice."

"Yes. But you can learn things differently." He glanced at her and smiled. "I tell you what, tomorrow I will take you into town and we can pick up some books on dance technique, okay?"

Festa was stunned by such a kind offer but agreed to go. She was glad that someone was offering her another opinion instead of the same one she had been hearing. She thought reading might be a better idea. That night she slept, excited to spend time with her older brother.

The sun had barely risen before the two siblings walked down the gravel road leading into town. Festa woke her brother and he took his music bag with him to carry the books they hoped to receive. Horace was still tried, but was pleased that he was able to spend time with his sister.

They passed the worship center which was about a half an hour walking distance from their home. They went there every Thursday morning. It was a place where the community could feel supported and celebrate each other's gifts. Horace generally played the bugle and Festa would dance every other week. It was what they worked for.

When they entered the town, it appeared Horace was very popular. They could not walk two steps without someone saying 'hello' or 'good morning'. Festa had spent most of her time inside her home, away from civilization. She never stayed long after services because she didn't want others to critic her performance. She was only five years younger than Horace, but she still hid behind him like a toddler.

When they reached the steps of the library, Horace escorted her to the main door.

"Now let's meet back here at high noon." Horace said holding the door open.

"Are we splitting up?"

"You're not going to get lost, just stay in the building. Who knows, you might find something unexpected." He gestured for her to enter and she did with reluctance. She did not know what she would find but hoped that whatever it was would give her confidence to build her strengths as a dancer.

The library had two floors with a main staircase which was positioned in the center. There were multiple windows that lined the first floor but not the second. The sections were marked by subject. Immediately Festa could tell that most of them were art topics. She had lost her brother already, assuming he fled to the section marked 'Solo Repertoire'.

Since the library had just opened, only the siblings and the librarian were in the building. This made Festa more willing to explore what was inside. She went to the dance section first and found the books she could read for technique and styles. They were fascinating; turning each page was exposing her to more ideas for her dances. She spent almost two hours glancing through whatever struck her interests. She was looking for a book which told her what she knew but in a different way. When she reached the end of the aisle, one book gave her the idea to venture elsewhere.

The title was "Techniques: The Structure of Human Anatomy and Movement". It discussed the various ways in how the body functioned, how each vertebrae moved on the spine to the structure of the foot. It was more factual, and also provided insight into what caused the pain in her foot. She glanced over the chapter about feet and how they could be cared for.

She wanted to learn more, but it was the only book which mentioned anatomy of the body. She checked the back cover and saw that it belonged for the Biology section. It was about an hour before the sun would reach the center of the sky. There was only an hour left before she would have to leave. She did not want to spend the whole time looking for the section, so she went to the front desk.

The librarian was missing, she must have gone to file or take a break. Instead of waiting, Festa decided to head to the second floor. The atmosphere was different, without windows the floor was dark, unloved. One could barely read the section titles. She found a light switch after walking alongside the wall across from the stair case. She looked at the titles that all related to science. She glanced around for the section labeled 'Biology'.

As she began to go towards it as she tried to find the shelf which the book belonged to; but she could not see the books that were marked anatomy. She decided that she would keep the book anyway because it was the only one that helped her understand the problems she might be having, and prevent from having. But as she glanced at the shelves she saw one corner with only two books. This was peculiar which only meant she had to find out what they were.

They were both old; dust had formed a layer on their covers. The first book's title read "Alchemy: The Art of Transmutation". She had only heard of alchemy occasionally at the center of worship. It was considered to be an act against humanity, a gift that was shunned because it should not belong to humans. But Festa had never known why. She was curious and opened the first page and a letter fell out.

It was delicate, and she opened it with care. It had turned brown over time as the pages had, but the ink was still black as coal.

 _Dear Alchemist,_

 _I hope this book can act as a beginning to new discoveries. I have done what I can for Panisora, and wish that what you discover can create progress and not hatred. If you have better luck gaining acceptance, then you will have seen a world that I could not create. Always remember that you control your actions. Think before you attempt._

 _From,_

 _The Man from Zerkzes_

Festa had only heard rumors of this man from the brief history which mother taught her.

It was said that the people of Panisora were subjected to their egos. They would play their music and wait for money to come their way. They believed that the only knowledge they needed was to take what was given to you and never give the same back. Reciprocity was seen as unneeded because the best musician would get paid while the others starved.

This philosophy lead Panisora close to extinction, the only thing that kept their spirits up was the music which they sang. However, one day a man with golden hair came and showed them how to rebuild their civilization and sustain themselves though farming and trade. The man mysteriously disappeared after helping them rebuild, but it was said that without him, Panisora would have never learned to survive.

The worship center in town was originally made as religious support. It was run by the community, not a specific leader. This was to ensure everyone had a chance to say what they felt needed to be discussed. The Man of Zerkzes was viewed as an omniscient being from legend; most thought he was a messenger from the afterlife helping the souls of the living.

Once a year during the harvest season, people have a huge celebration to honor the man who brought knowledge from Zerkzes. After his visit the people of Panisora began to sing praises to him for saving their lives. However, one man tried to recreate the actions performed. He claimed his acts were only alchemy, but the people called him a demon and killed him. Since then no one had dared to attempt transmutations.

The second book was wrapped in a brown package, secured with twine. She did not open it but the words written on the package simply said 'Research'. She could tell the book was much thinner than the beginner book, but its unknown contents made it more desirable. She knew that if her mother found her with these books, she would not be pleased.

But it was something new. For ten years she had been spinning, learning ancient dances and performing at the festival or at the worship center. She wanted to know more, and this was her chance to discover. Horace had told her she might find something unexpected, and these books made her curious to learn.

She figured that she should go downstairs and check them out. Horace said he could put them under his name because she didn't have an account. When she walked down the steps, Horace was already at the counter, talking to the librarian. Festa ran down the steps with the three books. When she reached the bottom, she gently placed the three books on top of the counter.

"I see you found some things." Horace had a huge smile.

"Yeah, did you find anything?"

"I did." He had a stack of sheet music about two inches off the counter. He looked at the librarian to check out the books.

Festa did not know what would happen once the alchemy books appeared. The librarian wrote down the dates for the anatomy book first. She placed it on top of Horace's pile and then grabbed the alchemy books. She held it and paused, questioning the materials before her.

"I thought I had gotten rid of them." She set the books down. "If you want, you can take them for free." Festa was surprised. Were they that worthless? For a librarian to give away books was unheard of.

"Why?" She had an idea but didn't want to sound obvious. Festa wanted reason for every action. She liked to interpret once she knew the correct method, or one that worked for her.

"It has been forever since someone has checked these out, why should I keep them if they only collect dust?" She paused before stacking the alchemy books on top of each other. "Besides, if you want to get in trouble, that's for your parents to decide." She slid the books over to Festa who grabbed them immediately. Horace tried to glance at them but Festa wouldn't let him see.

"Have a good day." Horace said carefully placing the anatomy book in the bag before his own music.

"You too." The librarian said, turning her back to go up the stairs. Festa and Horace turned their backs on the stairs and began to walk home.

"What are you hiding from me?" They had just reached the outside of Panisora, about to pass the worship center. Festa didn't want to tell him what she discovered. She thought he would call her sinful.

"I'm just curious what you found. I know that librarian; she wouldn't give books away unless they were too obscure.

Festa couldn't contain herself, she decided to tell him.

"They're about alchemy." At that moment, Horace grabbed the beginner book from her hands. He examined the cover and then stopped. Festa held onto the brown package and fell to her knees.

"Festa, where did you find this?"

"On the second floor. I knew I shouldn't have taken them. I'll bury them when we get back."She was mumbling, regretting the decision.

"No." Festa turned to her brother who held the book out to her. "It looks interesting."

"But mother says it's a sin."

"Isn't drinking until you can't control yourself also a sin? But that doesn't stop people from passing out at the harvest festival." He paused to smile. "Let's keep this a secret between you and me, okay?" He still held out the book and she grabbed it.

"Thanks, Horace." She pulled herself up and they kept walking. They began to speculate what they were going to have for dinner and laughed together which they hadn't done in a long time. Her big brother had always been her closest ally, and now they shared a secret. Festa knew that no matter what, Horace would be on her side; even while exploring this new endeavor.


	2. Chapter 2: Experiments and Separations

Chapter 2: Experiments and Separations

It had been one month since the visit to library, and Festa had to be careful about reading the books. They were hidden in the drawer which contained her tights and leg warmers. There were so many of them that the books would be safe from her parents.

Early that morning her routine began again, but she was more enthused. She had read the book on anatomy and discovered why her foot was hurting. It had to do with her heal. She noticed that when she walked her foot turned in. Festa figured that is why her legs hurt at night. That morning she started putting cloth underneath the balls of her feet. Though it wouldn't help right away, she thought that over time it would give her more release.

By mid day she had run though the normal routines which she had memorized. Her mother was still unhappy about the library. Horace took the blame for his sister because she had missed a day of practice. He spent the each night practicing because mother wanted him to make up for lost time. She did not punish her daughter because she believed that her son had tempted Festa to stray from her lessons. Festa was concerned for her brother and during her lunch break she went to his room. She knocked first but there was no answer.

As she went up the stairs she undid her long black hair and released it from the cage of bobby bins. Horace and Festa were both fortunate to inherit their mother's silky black hair, but they had different eyes. Festa's were her father's bright green while Horace's were a light brown. Once she reached the top step, Festa tip toed to is door in case he was still asleep. She then knocked lightly.

"Horace?" She said, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet. Just before she walked away she heard the door unlock.

"Hey." He smiled, though it was clear that he had just woken up. His lips were cracked. The lower one was sliced open as though a knife had caught it.

"Were you still sleeping?"

"I need to rest my lips. They were bleeding this morning after I finished practicing." He didn't want to step outside of the room. Festa had seen this happen before. They were both artists which meant that they would have to suffer in some way. The same went for others, but they had grown up feeling pain for their talents.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm glad you did." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Dad is coming home."

"What?" Festa almost shouted it and Horace covered her mouth.

"He sent a letter. I think that's why mother made me practice more."

"What did it say?" Festa hadn't seen her dad in almost three months. It was typical for her mother to make her children practice more, but the way Horace was being treated had caused concern.

"Festa" Mother was calling. Lunch was over.

"I have to head back." Festa was about to run down the steps but then ran back to give her brother a hug. "Feel better." She sprinted back down, quickly tying her hair before mother could make her do extra spins for being late.

The rest of the afternoon she thought about her dad's arrival. She was good at keeping secrets for the most part. It depended on the aftermath. But it was important that Festa wasn't told, so she had to pretend that it would be a surprise.

When the night came Festa iced her feet and massaged them. She sat at the kitchen table which was right by the front door. She hadn't seen her father in a few weeks, and wanted to be the first to welcome him.

After waiting for about an hour, her father finally entered. He was tired, carrying his music in one hand and a violin in the other. He set his hat on the table and rubbed her head.

"Hello Festa." He did not grin. He had a monotone voice that she thought only existed in her dreams.

"Hello, Father". She wanted to smile, but could tell he wasn't happy. He walked up stairs to the bedrooms. This was his general routine. He would go up to visit mother and give her some of his earnings until he returned. He would then spend a night or two and go onto another train. Festa took this opportunity to go upstairs. She figured if he sent a letter that her parents would discuss it.

When she came to the top of the steps she began to hear yelling.

"Your son hasn't practiced all day." It was mother. "I don't think he is ready."

"I'm certain there is." Father said in a calm voice. "I leave tomorrow. There is only one opening for a bugler." He paused, Festa held her breath and kept silent. She now knew what the letter was about.

"You're afraid of the war?" Her mother fell silent, but Festa heard sobbing. Her father hugged his wife, at least what could be heard of an embrace. It was strange to see him show affection for her. "He will be fine. With all the deaths, he'd stay in Central." They separated. Festa adjusted so she wouldn't be seen.

"He's too young." Mother said, sobbing through her words.

"That's why he won't be put to into combat." He said. "Horace has at least three years before he'd be put into active duty." Father paused. "Ryka, we can only hope the war is over by then." They were both silent for a moment, debating the future.

"Then he has the night to rest." Mother was concerned, as parents should be for their children. Festa had not heard this tone before. "If he is better tomorrow morning then he can go."

"He's been training his whole life for this. If he rested today he should be fine tomorrow." Father had always been more supportive of Horace. He was the musician though he did not want to play the violin. But Father still paid for his lessons and library card. The only thing Festa every needed was dancing shoes which covered her toes and ankles. She often wore them for walking which is why she would need a new pair every few months.

She heard the door to her parents' room close. The door had a distinctive creek which was recognized easily. Festa waited a moment before going up the steps to her room. She locked her door and climbed into bed, hopeful that her brother would be well so that he could audition. Though it was his dream she knew that there would be others trying out. There was only one position open and he was barely old enough. She began to think that this could be the last time they'd see each other, and her eyes began to water.

It was all he ever wanted, and she would hate to see him lose the opportunity. She decided to read one of her alchemy books to ease her mind.

Though one month had pasted, Festa made an effort read a chapter every night. She was at the beginning again, which were the basic rules of alchemy. She thought if she read the book a few times she could memorize the important details.

Horace kept asking her to attempt but Festa was too scared. She wanted to do it right the first time. After reading the book she would practice drawing basic circles. At first they were not at all symmetrical; but after a month they had greatly improved. Her main dilemma still was that her parents would be against it. Even if Horace was fine with her actions, she would not be seeing him if he left.

Horace had done what he could to keep the secret from their parents and Festa hadn't given anything back. If she was learning this new subject he would be her only judge. That's when she decided to attempt a transmutation.

She chose a basic transmutation circle. It only required a piece of paper in the center. She drew it on her floor with a piece of chalk that mother had used to explain the positions when she was three. She took her time to make the circle perfect. Once the base was correct she drew the other shapes, overlapping triangles and squares. Once it matched she placed the piece of paper on the floor.

This was the moment she dreaded. If the paper folded then she would have done it right, but if not, then the nights of endless reading would be for nothing. She placed her hands at the edge of the circle and waited.

To her surprise she saw lights flash. When she looked down she couldn't believe it. The paper had taken a different shape. The paper had folded into a fox. The book had given the image of the crane, but she was just impressed that it was no longer a piece of paper. She turned the pages and saw that at some point she had copied another design. She was almost certain that it would not work the first time, but somehow it did. Filled with excitement, she sprung from her bed.

In the late night she knocked on Horace's door. He answered half awake, rubbing his eyes aggressively.

"What is it Festa?" He was clearly uninterested because his slumber was interrupted.

"I have to show you what I did." She presented the paper fox that was cupped in her hands with a gleaming smile.

"It's a fox." He was not impressed. "I transmuted it." She said. "It was supposed to be a crane but it's no longer a piece of paper".

"Really?" He was now interested. "That's great."

"I want you to have it." She was proud of her achievement. "That way I can be with you at your audition."

"Thank you." He was concerned. "But, this is an accomplishment that you should keep. Like a landmark for the future." He folded her hand around the fox. She cradled it and her brother smiled.

"Okay." Festa said about to walk away. "Good luck at the audition." Horace stared at the floor. He was upset that no one told his sister about his departure. But, he understood that this was his only opportunity to get out of Panisora.

"Thank you." He was about to close the door, but before he got a chance to Festa gave him a hug.

"Write me letters, I want to see you again." She began to tear up.

At that moment Horace placed a bang of Festa's hair behind her ear. "Don't worry. You'll see me again." He hugged her tighter and let go. "Now, I think we both need to get some sleep.

"Agreed." She paused. "Goodnight Horace."

"Goodnight Festa." They waved to each other and returned to their beds. Festa felt accomplished. This was only the beginning. Before she slept see grabbed a cup of water from the well to clean up the circle. She wanted to leave it, but couldn't risk the chance of being spotted. When she observed the book, it had appeared that the pages had thinned so that two transmutation circles had formed one image. She had created a different shape by overlapping patterns. This fascinated her and she kept it in mind, but for now she put the book back into its hiding spot and fell asleep with ease.

By the next morning Horace had already left. She had the fox by her bed, in hope that she could do better. She wished the best for him, and as expected after a week he had been given the position. For months she continued practicing her alchemy in secret while her mother noticed an improvement in her steps. Festa was more graceful and was able to let go of the pain because it did not exist.


	3. Chapter 3: To Joy and Meriment

Chapter 3: To Joy and Merriment

It had been six months since Horace had gone to Central. Festa was now eleven and kept working on her transmutations when she was not performing or practicing in the glass room. As the festival grew closer she put her books aside. If she showed any sign of slipping mother would question why, and alchemy books would be the worst offense in her mind. No matter, knowing her brother got the job and that she was continuing her alchemy made her believe that her brother would not be disappointed. She had missed her brother terribly, but was glad he would remain in Central.

He had been in training and said that it was very grueling. They only received one letter from him three months prior.

Dear Family,

This is your son. I hope the house has been quieter since I've left. So far the only horn that blows is to wake us up from our barracks. The days are long but I know that soon I will be able to go into my position. Most of the men are jealous, saying that while they fight, I'll stay back to play at their funerals. I only hope that this Ishvalan conflict will end before it gets worse. I have plans to make it back to Panisora in time for the harvest festival. Hope to see Festa perform. I love you all and wish to see you soon.

Love your Son and Brother,

Horace

Panisora had never become involved in war despite Horace's intervention. In fact, Horace was the first to join the Military from their village. He trained as though he would be thrown into combat. Though the village worried, Festa knew as long as she received letters, she wouldn't have to think of the worst. The war was in the East, they had nothing to fear.

The week of the festival arrived and any sense of panic was driven out. Festa prepared her hair and makeup as people forgot their problems in alcohol. Festa was one of the main events, performing a dance that her Mother said came from the land of Xing. Before meeting her Father, Festa's mother was a talented dancer who wanted to discover the land of Amestris. But instead she found Festa's father, and that was the basis for their love story.

As she tied her long black hair back, she felt her dress begin to rip. She was nervous thinking that her mother could walk in any moment and have a meltdown; but she was at the train station waiting for Horace. Festa was in a dressing room, alone with a sand floor. She locked the door behind her.

She drew a transmutation circle, one she had studied in her beginner book. She had been focusing on mending and making clothes since that was more practical for a dancer than transmuting paper foxes. After drawing the circle, she placed the dress on the center and began her transmutation. Paranoid, she stared at the door; even knowing it was locked couldn't settle her mind. The lights flashed and she heard a knock.

"One moment." She quickly erased the circle with her foot and threw on her dress. "Come in."

The door opened and it was someone she and not seen before. A man in uniform stood in the doorway; someone from Central. He was a slender man, but his biceps were easily spotted. His sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes made him a fairly attractive soul.

"Who are you?" She began to think of the different scenarios. Did something happen to Horace? Was he called to war?

"I'm sorry to startle you." He said in a polite voice. "Your brother wanted me to send a message." Festa gave a questionable look. The young soldier then realized what he forgotten. "I guess I should tell you my name."

"That would be nice." Festa said as she tightened her grip around the door handle.

"Private Benjamin Maccabi." He bowed. When he rose he grinned. "You must be Festa?"

"Correct." She kept her grip. "Is Horace safe?"

"Oh, yes." Benjamin said. "He said Mrs. Farlock might take awhile so he asked me to go on ahead." Festa wasn't surprised. Mother had been concerned. She would want to know everything.

"I figured." She said. "Will they be here in time for the performance?" She wanted to perform for her family. Her father would typically return for the festival, but he had a prior engagement.

"They plan on it." He said. There was an awkward silence. Festa wanted to invite him in but didn't know if he could be trusted. He looked nice, but Horace never mentioned him in his letters.

"Good."She paused. "I have to finish getting ready."

"Of course." He said. He began to walk away as Festa closed the door. She locked it afraid he would return. She had half an hour before her performance and hoped she would see her brother in the crowd.

As the time grew near, more people gathered. She wasn't nervous about the routine. She had stretched her legs enough so that the acrobatics would be easy to manage. She peaked out from behind the curtain. She did not see Horace or her mother.

"It's time to go on." She told herself. The announcer called her named and she took center stage. It was just a wooden platform, but the lanterns that hung from the tents made the polish on the stage glisten. The band looked at her for the cue to start playing. Festa took one more glance at the audience. She didn't spot two black haired beings in the crowd, and knew she had to start.

The routine was mostly a balancing act, controlling weight on one hand to the next. The flips soon followed but she enjoyed taking her time transferring from each position.

She didn't look at the audience, knowing she'd be disappointed when her brother wasn't there. All she could do was focus on her performance. As it came to an end, so decided to look, and she saw Horace. Her feelings of relief came.

Once she changed out of her performance outfit she ran into the crowd. As soon as she spotted her brother she ran and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you Festa." He said. He looked at her with his brown eyes. He was in his military uniform. It was strange how one outfit made her brother almost unrecognizable.

"You too." She said. "Where's mother?"

"She went home." He paused as if he lost his train of thought and continued. "She wanted to take my luggage home; but, she told me your performance was very good."

"Which means I forgot the final turn." They both laughed. It was good to hear his voice again.

"What was the dance called?"

"The Snake and the Flower" She said. "It symbolizes rebirth."

"Interesting." Horace smiled realizing he had someone else beside him. "I'm sure you met Ben." She then noticed that he appeared. He was silent.

"Yes." Festa chuckled. "But next time tell me if you are bringing a friend." Ben nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I thought I wrote about him in my letters." Horace paused , there was a loud roar that came from his stomach. "Let's find something to eat then shall we?"

They went to one of the vendors to get food and found a table to sit at. They began to discuss what had gone on the past six months. Horace mentioned how Ben helped him with his marksmanship to pass his final exams. They were laughing as though he had only been gone for a day. She was happy that they had been reunited. However, Benjamin sat aside and smiled at their conversation, but didn't say much until he was pulled into the situation. The two were too wrapped up in catching up that the thought of the future did not exist. But, Ben knew the fun would have to end somewhere.

"Horace." The fact that Ben made a sound startled both of them. "You should tell her."

"Not now Ben." Horace's smile had shrunk into a small grin.

"She needs to know." One thing Festa hated was being treated as though she wasn't old enough to understand.

"What do you need to tell me?" She said filling her mouth with ramen. "Are you guys getting married?" Horace spit out his drink bursting out in laughter. Ben's face became red.

"Why would you suggest such a thing!" He was embarrassed to be the center of a joke and got up and left.

"Where are you going, Ben?" Horace asked.

"Somewhere to cool off." He walked away without another word. Festa felt bad that she upset Horace's guest.

"I was just trying to be funny." Festa said, hanging her head low.

"I know." Horace chuckled. "That's been the running joke at training." Horace set his drink aside and stopped smiling; he was ready to tell his sister the news. "I'm sorry I was late." He said looking away.

"That's fine." She said. "Mother wanted to…"

"We got in a fight at the train station." He had his arms crossed. Festa stopped slurping her noodles.

"About what?" She was curious, and hoped that the news she predicted wouldn't come true.

"The war in Ishval has been more problematic than expected."

"Three years." Since the war had started in 1901 it was thought to be one of the most brutal. Now that it was 1904, her village hoped it would stop.

"They need more reinforcements, and I volunteered."

"No." Festa began to cry, this was the news she feared. She bowed her head as her face heated up and tears ran down her cheeks. "They don't need you there, they need you to play!"

"I want to go." He said. "How does my bugle help after someone has died?" He began to clench his fists. Horace thought out of his family his sister could understand; but, it appeared he was wrong.

"Is this why mother didn't come?" He nodded. Festa wiped the tears from her face. "Does dad know?"

"I wrote him a letter and he hasn't responded." Horace did not carry any expression. The happiness that was there a moment ago was gone. Festa didn't know what to say but knew it was best for her to be supportive. Her brother had been there for her, she owed him the same gratitude.

"You have to do what feels right." She said, Horace looked up in shock. "Remember when you told me to keep the books? You have to make your own decisions, even if others object." He was happy that someone besides Ben understood. She had his back and knew they could only rely on each other.

"How long are you staying?" The letter never stated his stay, and if mother was upset with him, he may have cut his time in Panisora short.

"Four days." He said. "So we will have time."

"Okay." She wished it was longer but knew that he was restricted with his vacation. "We'll make it count." Festa smiled. If it was only four days, she would make them the best days that they could have before reality set back in.

Ben began to walk back from his corner of embarrassment. Festa saw him coming and knew she had to make things right.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Ben." He sighed and grinned.

"I accept your apology." He sat down and looked at Horace who gave a nod stating he conveyed the information. Festa broke the silence, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's still early." Festa said "Does Ben want to see some of the other bands."

"Or…" Horace interrupted. "We can take him to see the old soprano who can't sing on key."

"That sounds interesting." Ben was smiling and wanted to see the other events at the harvest festival.

They left the table and began exploring the grounds. Though Ben left the next day, Festa glad she got to meet Horace's friend. However, she was also pleased that she was able to have quality time with her brother without a third party. In the morning mother apologized to Horace and they made amends. The rest of the time was spent either at the festival or showing each other their new skills. Horace would demonstrate how physical and armed combat was taught, and Festa would demonstrate her alchemy behind a closed door when mother was away advertising others to perform at the community center.

On his last day in Panisora, Festa decided to transmute a scarf for her brother to wear. She gathered cotton and other materials so that she could make it comfortable and functional in a desert environment. Just like she had done with the fox, she waited until the middle of the night. She prepared the circle and placed the items in the center. She began the transmutation and it was successful, and she wrapped the scarf in some newspaper that father had brought home a few months prior. She knew Horace would want his sleep so she waited until the morning.

Before her mother woke she could hear Horace. He was practicing his bugle on the hill. She walked out to meet him with his gift.

"You're up early." She said. Horace was surprised to see his sister. But, knew a bugle could wake up anyone in the morning.

"I made something for you." She presented her gift but was stunned. "Oh no." From what she had selected the scarf was supposed to be black. In the night it looked correct but it had become a dark crimson instead. "It's the wrong color. I wanted it to be black so it would match underneath your uniform in case there is a sandstorm. I'm sorry; I must have missed a line, why didn't I wait until morning…" Horace gave her a hug strong enough that the pressure stopped her from panicking.

"It's fine Festa." Horace was whispering, the only sound the carried over his voice was the morning breeze. He knew his sister was lying about her strength. She didn't want to see him go off to war, but he wanted to be a good soldier. "Your worst enemy is yourself." He paused and held in his tears though his voice shook. "I want you to remember that. Even when you are at your lowest." He let go and looked his sister in the eyes. "These last four days were perfect." Festa smiled and shed tears. She grabbed onto her brother this time.

"I wish you would stay. Why can't you decide not to go? I need you here Horace, I need my brother." Festa had to face the truth and it broke Horace's heart, but he knew he couldn't leave his sister without a smile.

"You're only going to get stronger. And I will write every letter in my power." The hugged tighter then released. "And, I will wear this everyday for protection." Festa was comforted knowing her brother would have something she made from her alchemy.

"Thank you." She wiped the last of her tears.

"Now, I should say good-bye to mom." He and Festa walked towards their house, confident this wouldn't be the last time.

After Horace said his farewell, mother was still in tears afraid of what he may face.

"Where did he get the scarf?"

"At the festival. I found it myself."

"Oh." Her mother said."It doesn't match his uniform." Festa wore a face of aggravation.

"Yeah, it looked different on the model."

"No, it's just an interesting color choice." Mother was trying to recover from the low blow, but Festa was already offended. "I'll consider it for your next costume."

"Great." They both walked into the house as Horace was almost out of view. Festa took one more glance of her brother, the soldier, taking his own path. She entered in silence, remembering his words of wisdom.


	4. Chapter 4: Exposed

Chapter 4: Exposed

It had been four years since Festa watched her brother leave their home. She had now grown into a young woman now fifteen. She was taller but still maintained a dancer's figure. Festa's practices had grown less strenuous as her mother ran out of dances to teach her. Now, they mostly were meant to keep up her flexibility and strength. However, Festa worried there were other reasons behind the relaxed practices.

Since Horace left, Ryka felt she had never appreciated her son. She regretted focusing all of her time training Festa and never spending it with her first born. She had grown silent and would cry in the night. Father had been home more often than before; most of his money was going toward train rides to Panisora. Festa was glad to see him more, but knew it was because her mother was ridden with guilt.

Horace sent few letters. Most were brief only stating that he was alive and if there was an end in sight. Whenever postage arrived she would immediately check for a letter. If they were lucky, one would arrive every two months, but that was never certain.

It was now summer of 1908, and the weather in the west had become hard to bare. The sun seemed to be nonexistent, only rain and grey skies dominated. Festa spent most of her time inside, reading her alchemy books behind a locked door.

She had begun to analyze the stack of papers that simply read _Research_ for about a year at this point _._ It was a collection of different transmutation circle to build stone, brick, and her favorite glass. It was the least complicated transmutation circle but the result was beautiful. She had attempted each circle in the middle of the night and found the glass was deadly. The transmutation left a sharp edge and when she touched it with her right palm, it bled open. She was able to wrap it in bandages she used for her feet. She did not need the cloth for support.

The next day she told her mother that she was cutting food for breakfast and had placed her hand in the path of the blade. She did not question her daughter, Festa had worked hard to provide with it being only her and her mother. But, Ryka was less observant of her daughters actions, and Festa had to watch take care of them both.

About a week after the experiments with the glass, a terrible storm hit Panisora. Festa's father had planned to arrive the next day, but she knew he would be delayed. The winds and rain roared over the hills and kept Festa awake through the night. Occasionally, she walked past her mother's room to make sure she was still breathing. She was sound asleep, but Festa decided to stay awake; in case the storm would tear down part of their house, she would be able to evacuate them.

When the morning came the house was still standing. Festa had eventually fallen asleep and checked her mother's room. It was empty. She became concerned that there was damage to the house and she had to leave her room. When Festa went to investigate the only damage was on the exterior, where paint was peeling and some shingles littered the yard. Festa thought there would be more damage somewhere with how the storm sounded. She thought of other places that could have been affected.

"The community center." Festa began to run towards the center, hoping that that's where she would find her mother. The soft ground made it difficult to move at a fast pace, but she was able to reach the center where her worst fears were realized.

The whole town had come to view the damage. The stained glass windows had shattered and a large hole was left in the roof. Festa spotted her mother in tears. The center was the one place that gave her support to get through Horace's departure. Without it, she had nowhere to go except for home where she couldn't be alone.

Festa was maddened. She never imagined a vital part of her hometown would be destroyed. She went up to her mother, who was sobbing on the ground.

"Mom, let's go home."

"No!" She screamed. "This can't be happening." Others tried to pull her from the ground with words of encouragement, but there was little they could do. Just then Festa say her father walk into the crowd and knelt down besides his wife.

"Ryka, let's go home." He looked her in the eyes.

"Where do we go from here, Sam." He pulled her from the ground, it was all he could do for her. The other townspeople understood her pain but did not show it as dramatically. Most shed a tear or two and wandered off.

That night it was good to have her father home. Festa was too upset that once they got home she locked herself in the glass room. She wanted to dance away her problems but knew that wouldn't help. The depression which her mother was going through had been hard on them, but they had no idea how much pain her mother was in. The constant worry and fewer events which Festa's father played for made it hard on them financially. Samuel Farlock did not want to leave his family motherless, and he wanted to keep his wife in the best of care. He would not leave until the problem was solved.

Sam had managed to calm his wife to a point where she was able to sleep. Festa was sitting in the kitchen by then, thinking of how to break the news to Horace. Maybe if he knew mother's state he would write back sooner. However, that war he was fighting was in the East, and Festa was left to fight this battle with only her father.

Samuel came down the steps, looking tired from the constant battle to find peace for his wife. Festa sat with her legs tucked in under the chair as though she was going to meditate. He turned the chair so that the back faced the table and sat on it, crossing his arms over the top.

"Did you know she was this bad?" He was upset. It was hard to think that Festa didn't recognize the struggle Ryka was dealing with.

"She hides it." Festa responded. "That was her second home, Dad." It was true. Sam remembered. After they moved to Panisora, Ryka missed her homeland. The community center was the only place where she could remember the applause that she received when she was younger.

"But she shouldn't be that upset." He uncrossed his arms and clenched his fists.

"She's broken." Festa whispered. "She may need help to recover. More than we can provide"

"No!" Festa's father was on the verge of tears. He held them in. "I'll be damned if I have to take her to Central." Sam feared the worst. Though he played for gatherings, he had never been found of how the government was framed. He felt the hospitals would treat his wife's illness with little attention than an alchemist with a paper cut. Though he didn't agree with the system, he kept his mouth shut and left after being paid. He was a wise man in that sense.

"I'm sorry for swearing." He was calm again. Even if he didn't want to take her to Central, that was a likely option.

"I've grown Dad." Festa had been taking care of herself for a while now. She matured faster than those her age. It was a matter of keeping her family together and happy. If she had to sacrifice the rest of her childhood, then that was fine.

"But you shouldn't have to." Sam said. There was a pause.

"It's for family." Festa mumbled but her father understood. "We'll do our best and adapt."

Sam was proud to hear that. He knew his daughter was strong. Even if he only saw small portions of her childhood, he was glad she was becoming her own woman. Though her mother was in distress, Festa was doing all she could. But, it appeared the center collapsing was the final break.

"You've done a good job. And I thank you." He stood up and patted her shoulder. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter." He began to leave, but Festa had one question before he began to head up the steps.

"Who will rebuild the center?" She was only curious.

"No one in this town." He left without another word. As he walked up the stairs Festa sat at the table wondering. Her father hardly ever told her he was proud and it made her feel better about the situation. She then gazed at her palm that was wrapped. Then the idea came to her head. If no one could rebuild the center with their skills, why couldn't she with alchemy?

She understood the consequences. No one in the town believed alchemy was something that was important. They saw it as manipulating nature and destroying the original; and, her father was a firm believer in this. She had finally seemed to be developing a relationship with him, and this could destroy it.

Festa thought this could change things. If she used what she learned to repair the community center, then maybe Panisora would see value in studying alchemy. But, it was still dark. If the center was repaired before dawn then she could still keep her father's respect and mother would be pleased.

She had made her decision, even with the risks. Because it was beginning to cool down at night, Festa put on her thickest black leggings. She put them on over her black long-sleeved leotard and threw on a grey knee length cloak her mother had for one of her costumes. It was made from wool, which made it great for cold weather, but unbearable on the stage. She then put on a pair of dance shoes which had ribbons that wrapped up to her mid-calf and was ready to leave.

Once dressed, she grabbed the _Research_ for reference and left as silently as possible. It was the first clear night in a long time. The moon was high and bright which would serve as her light once she began to build. The walk was faster than expected. She thought that she would be able to finish before sunrise.

She got to the center she walked inside. The shape was basic, with four glass windows on each side that reached to the top, and a slanted roof. The front still had the outline of the huge stained glass window, and a stage to perform.

The side windows had all been broken and the roof had a giant hole were the entrance was. The storm had blown the pews everywhere, but besides some dents they had stayed together. She first moved the pews back into their original position. After they were in the proper places, she analyzed the damage. Most of the debris was branches, dust, and shards of glass that littered the floor. Festa figured she could use what was at her disposal to rebuild.

There was a ladder in the storage closet which she knew would be used later. Drew a transmutation circle onto what remained of the glass. It created a flat panel but it was too big to fit into the window. She broke it down with another circle which was presented in the research. Next she tried to use the base of the glass which still remained in the frame. She drew a circle onto a side window and when she touched it the glass grew taller, but felt thinner than before. She guessed it was because the circle was using the remains to grow taller. Now she had to reconfigure the circle to create the shape she was looking for.

She looked around the outside of the center and found some thick stones that surrounded the perimeter. Festa placed them on the ledge of the window on top of the circle she drew. When she placed her hand on the circle it worked. The glass rose to the top perfectly fitting. It had taken Festa hours to figure this out and knew she would have to hurry to get to the roof before sun rise.

For the next hour she copied the action on the remaining seven windows. Festa knew the large window towards the back of the church would take more effort. Once that was finished, she took the ladder and brought it to the outside. The window was jagged, but the frame of the design still remained. They were diamond shaped with different colors which was a challenge. Festa looked in the papers and could not find the drawing to change the color.

She got frustrated. After attempting a few different circles she couldn't create the different colors. Festa felt if she made the window like the original the town would be happier, but she couldn't figure it out. Then she remembered how fumes from another source could be used. She looked for metals that had been scattered. Most were candle holders made of silver or gold. There were only three colors for the window, and with the materials she felt stable to proceed.

The two metals had created two different colors. The gold had created a yellow tone as expected, but the silver was different. She knew it had to be red but saw the silver wasn't changing color. Then an accident happened. The cut on Festa's palm split open and the blood went into the transmutation. This caused the glass to change to its desired color. Though it was strange, she did not question it at the time. As long as she could place the glass before sunrise it would be fine.

Once all of the panels were made, she began to place them. The clear panels were on the bottom, and then yellow and red. She was able to fit each panel into its frame. This was simple but after climbing the ladder and placing the last panel, she reinforced the frame, and she took a look at it.

Festa was thrilled. The day before the center was a wreck and now with what she learned she was able to recreate a beautiful structure. She was glad with her work, but there was one problem, the sky was beginning to lighten and she had not repaired the hole in the roof.

"Crap." She was unsure what to do. If she left it as is the roof could still collapse and all of the progress she had made would be lost. There was no choice; she had to finish what she had started.

Festa took the ladder and went outside. She saved the roof for last because it would be the easiest to reconstruct. There was more than enough debris to reinforce it. She got on top but and begun her work. The transmutation circle was drawn and she only had to place her hands on it. Yet, the rain began to pour down when she began her work. She quickly activated it and the roof was fixed.

"Get down from there." She only needed another factor to make things worse. It was a villager and he had others with him. "You'll hurt yourself."

"I'm fine." She was trying to get her balance but the wet roof made it difficult. Festa tripped and slid down the side. The wooden ladder fell when her leg kicked it. She caught the ledge of the roof with her bleeding palm. The ladder had broken once it hit the ground. The crowd gasped and watched in awe. They gathered around Festa thinking they could catch her if she fell. But she knew if she missed, it would cause serious injury.

She stretched her left arm as far as it could go and drew a circle to extend the wall. It created a ledge which she grabbed with her left hand then dangled. The crowd grew silent. She drew the same circle with her right hand and did the same until she reached the ground.

Once safely landed, Festa stared into the crowd. She had performed alchemy, and gone against their beliefs.

"Where did you learn that?" One asked. "What have you done? You've tainted our center! " Another stated. "Have you no respect?" They kept shouting complaints until she had enough.

"I was trying to help." Her voice rose. "Can't you see that? I only wanted to help!" Then her worst nightmare became a reality. She saw her parents who had no words. Samuel was speechless with a face of disappointment. Ryka, however, stepped forward and whispered in Festa's.

"Let's go home." She grabbed Festa's arm and they went home without another word. Festa's mother told her daughter that she would have to stay in her room and not leave the house for the next few weeks. Sam left for another performance, but did not say good-bye to his daughter.

Festa was isolated. She couldn't believe people would not recognize the beauty in her work. They were arrogant, she thought, but knew now they would never change their ways. After stewing over what had happened, she glanced at the paper fox which she had made, and she remembered the one person who would support what she had done.

She grabbed a pencil and some paper and began to write to her elder brother.

Dear Horace,

I hope Maccabi is still keeping you in line. I have some news for you, hence why I'm writing this. The center collapsed this week, the roof was caving and with the rain lately it was bound to happen. Panisora was in an uproar. Father said no one would be able to repair it, but I used alchemy to rebuild the roof and windows. Mother and father aren't too happy, along with the rest of the town. I've been confined to my room which is counterproductive because I am just going to draw transmutation circles. I really enjoy this Horace. I liked dance, but the excitement I get from each transmutation is incomparable. I know I'm young, but I want to prepare for the state alchemy exam. It will be a few years before I try for it, but I can start preparing now.

Hang on a little longer. You've lasted four years, just keep doing what you need to and soon you'll be home. Also, let me know if you meet any State Alchemists.

Love, Festa

Festa sealed the letter in an envelope. She made sure it was sent without her mother seeing it. Even if she was confined to her home, she had an ally in the East.


	5. Chapter 5: An Ally from the East

Chapter 5: An Ally From the East

The rebuild had only increased tensions between the townspeople and Festa. Most days were spent confined to her room. She would occasionally here the sound of rocks being thrown at her window, with people calling her "betrayer", "ungrateful girl", and her favorite," a dog in training". At first, these comments hurt but Festa realized they were reacting in the only way they knew how, with criticism. Instead of seeing beauty in something new, they only wanted to reflect on how the old was great and always will be.

The center was closed after she had fixed it. The town of Panisora felt that it was tainted by the sin of alchemy, and would not be safe for others to enter. There was a pad lock on the doors so no one could enter, but Festa knew a basic transmutation circle could break it open.

As for her parents, they hardly spoke to her. Festa's father had disappeared again, and when he returned he would not even open her bedroom door to say hello or good-bye. Her mother would make efforts to speak but it was basic small talk. Ryka did not care to find the alchemy books. She figured if she hadn't stopped her daughter from discovering alchemy, then the best she could do was restrict Festa from learning more. She only had two books. That was better than a library.

One positive was that Festa had received a response from Horace. It only took two weeks which was faster than normal, and she was pleased with what he wrote.

Dear Festa,

I received your letter. I'm glad you were able to repair the center. That's a fantastic accomplishment. I have only met two alchemists. One is called the Flame Alchemist, or Colonel Mustang. He is quite stern but seemed to enjoy my bugle playing. I told him about you and he says you have a good plan. The other is more intimidating. He has my respect, but I think there is something slightly off about him. His name is Major Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist. Ben and I have been working in his squadron. I haven't mentioned you, mostly because he is more interested in explosions than people.

It seems endless, Festa. The more Isvalans we fight the more appear from the shadows. I will not go into detail, but what I have seen are memories I hope to seal away. Every child and mother I have tried to protect. They are still people, and they believe alchemy is a sin. But our people are the same way so why haven't we been targeted? Maybe if Panisora learns to accept your alchemy then our village will be safe from the military. I will write when I can. Hopefully it will state that I am coming home.

Love you little sister,

Horace

Horace had never written a letter as long as this one. She read it repeatedly just to be comforted in knowing that someone still saw her as a human being.

Another few months passed. It was again time for the harvest festival but Festa would not perform. Her mother instead chose to do a performance. Festa stayed home in hope that would give her peace from the voices yelling outside her window.

Her father was coming home again, but she knew he wouldn't say anything to her. As she read her books, she heard him walk up the stairs. But, the foot prints stopped before he reached his bedroom. Sam knocked on Festa's door.

"It's open." She was nervous, he hadn't spoken to her in so long. He opened the door with only a slim crack so his profile was visible.

"The war is over." He paused."I thought you should know." She could tell he was exhausted and still displeased about what happened to the center; but this meant he would come home. Horace would be home.

"Thank you father." He closed the door without saying another word. Festa had dreamed of this news since her brother left.

Samuel told his wife the news when she came home and she was ecstatic. Festa heard her tears through her door. It was a good moment. Now they just needed to wait.

One week passed and there was no word. They knew many soldiers going home so it was common not to here from loved one's right away. Festa and her family had no concern. It would take time to relocate everyone to their homes.

Another week passed and there was nothing. Festa hoped for the best. It may have taken longer with paperwork and tests she thought. Her mother began to worry while her father stayed strong.

Then the answer came. It was sunny, and the breeze was the only indication that a cold winter would be coming soon. Her mother and father both were in the kitchen, the anticipation left them always looking out of the window. Festa was in her room, looking through her books as usual. Nevertheless, she stopped when she heard a knock at the front door. She ran down the steps as fast as she could, but quickly realized it was not who she hoped to see.

She saw her parents were both crying. It was not Horace, but Ben who stood at the door, holding the scarf that Festa had made for Horace. There were no words that Festa could say. She pushed herself in front of her parents. She couldn't believe Horace wasn't there. It must have been a lie.

"No." Festa clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry." Ben was holding back tears, but had already cried so much already that there was none left. "I was able to bring this back." Ben held out the scarf to Festa. It was all that remained of her brother. She began to shake; her emotions were escalating to anger.

"No." She said. "It's not true!" She grabbed the scarf and ran towards the away from the house. Her parents were yelling her name. They still did not want her going into town.

Festa didn't care. She could have run all the way to the East just to prove he was still alive. Horace couldn't be dead. He made it so far, four years, why did he have to be killed? Why did he have to die after being there so long? He couldn't have given up, so what happened in the end?

By that time, she had gotten to the center. It was locked, but it was the only place where Festa could be alone. Where no one would yell at her, or call her a heretic. She would be safe with her thoughts and the scarf that was left of her brother.

She used a circle to break the lock and ran towards the stage, but tumbled on the ledge. She curled into a ball, sitting on the ledge of the stage. The tears began to overflow; she could not be strong now. She needed to cry.

Festa wondered what went wrong. He had lasted longer than most of the soldiers. Why was he taken now? Did he miss fire? Did an Ishvalan attack him? It must have been someone else. Everything was going to be fine. She would have her ally; she would not be alone and isolated by people who claimed supposed to be her family.

She only focused on the sound of her crying and did not hear anyone enter. Ben had followed her to the center after finding out what she had done. Horace had mentioned it, but he did not believe it . When Ben came into town, he had picked up a newspaper that had displayed the damage. When he walked past it, he was stunned that the structure had been rebuilt.

Ben approached Festa slowly but did not want to comfort her. They hardly knew each other and he knew that she only wanted someone on her side.

"Did you make this?" Festa gasped, her eyes red from crying.

"Yes." She sniffled. "But it's nothing." She felt no one cared about what she had done.

"It's beautiful." Festa looked at Ben. He was in front of her kneeling. He was impressed with her work. But Festa felt that he was only trying to cheer her up.

"The town says otherwise." Festa wanted to feel sad, and that was it.

"Well, they're wrong." Ben was being honest. Festa could not deny it. "It's a masterpiece." He smiled at her and she couldn't contain herself. Festa sprung forward and hugged Ben. He was taken off guard but then began to console her.

"Only Horace agreed." Her tears came back; she clung tighter to Ben's uniform. "What happened, Ben? He was so close, what went wrong?"

"I can't tell you." Ben could not convey what he saw. The image still burned in his mind. It was too soon to describe it to Festa. She wanted to remember her brother for the good he did, and not how he suffered in the end. "But, he saved people, including myself on many occasions. He was a brave soldier, no one could deny that." Festa's tears had diminished for the time being. She let go of Ben and sat on the stage as before. The scarf was still in her hands. Ben heard her parents' side of the story and how disappointed they were.

"Do you want to stay here?" Ben asked.

"What? " She said, stunned that he would offer such a thing.

"Festa, you have a talent that is hard to find. To be so young and accomplish this is more than some amateurs achieve in their life time." He stood, and reached out his hand.

"I don't understand." Festa had an idea what Ben would say, but wanted the suggestion to come from his mouth.

"I'm saying I think you should come to Central with me." This is what she hoped for; a chance to escape her toxic environment. Panisora was no longer her home, just where her family lived. He continued to speak but Festa already knew her decision.

"There are more books to study from. And…"

"I'll go." He stopped and Festa stood up from the ground. "I told Horace I would try for the exam. He knew alchemy is something I had chosen to learn instead of forcibly taught. I want to see where it takes me." There was a pause and Ben placed his hand on her shoulder.

"He would have wanted that." They both smiled at each other. The sun that was bright before but was now covered by storm clouds. Thunder roared over the hills, it was time to go.

"We should go back to my home." Festa suggested and Ben agreed. They walked out of the center together. It began to rain when they walked home and Ben offered his coat to Festa so she could cover her head. She thanked him but blushed when she saw how ripped he was underneath. She hid her face in his coat so he wouldn't see her red cheeks.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." She didn't want to show her face. Ben was a year older than Horace, so he was 21. Since there were no young boys in her township, Festa had never really met one that was rather attractive.

They reached the house and discussed Festa's decision to leave. It had begun to pour as the wind whistled through the windows. They sat at the kitchen table, Ben and Festa sat on one side while Samuel and Ryka were on the other. Once Festa confessed the news, the argument became heated. Her father and her mother were against it as she expected.

"You were not trained for this." Ryka argued. "You're a dancer. Why would you study something that will be useless?"

"And what happens when I get older and am no longer able to dance?" Festa protested. "The center is still standing. If I didn't work on it, only a pile of rubble would exist"

"You disrespected our traditions." Samuel rebutted. "That center would be better destroyed. At least you wouldn't be a traitor."

"This is your daughter, ." Ben had finally spoken. His arms were crossed, and he glaring directly at Festa's father. "She is not a criminal. But, from what I can tell no one can see she has made a choice." There was a pause. Ben did not break eye contact. "If she comes with me to Central, you won't have to see her ridiculed by those you call your friends."

"Why should we trust you?" Ryka spoke on the verge of tears. "For all we know you could have murdered our son!" Ben did not phase. Festa wanted to respond but Ben held out his arm to prevent her from moving.

"If I killed your son do you think I would be here?" The room fell silent, only the sound of rain remained. "I came because I know Horace would have done the same for me." Ben wanted to cry, the image of Horace's body came back into his mind. He could not break now; he had to hide his emotions.

"Go." Samuel said. "But from this point on you are cut off from us." He left the table and went upstairs. Ryka stayed for a moment. She got up and hugged her daughter. For years, she knew how to motivate her but now she only hoped she could get her daughter to stay.

"What happened to our perfect girl?" Festa was stunned and began to feel guilty. She could tell her mother was hurt but knew it was her final plea to keep her home. Ryka had already lost one child because he left for Central. She did not want to see another go.

"Your daughter is finding her way." Ryka let go and grabbed her daughter's hand. The plea had failed, and she would have to say good-bye to her only child. She went upstairs as her husband did minutes before. Once they were alone, Ben let out his tears; he wanted to stay strong but knew it could not last forever. Festa looked and began to rub his back.

"Are you okay?" She was concerned.

"Just give me a moment." He began to cry. Festa sat with him until he spoke again. "We can leave tomorrow." He rose from his table. Just before he left to open the door, Festa wanted to ask one more question.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Yes, what is it?" He was interested.

"I think my parents may be concerned that I am traveling with someone half my age. I know that you are nice, but people may question it." She just thought about this, but knew that she had right to be cautious. Though she had met Ben before, she wanted to make it clear that her only desire in Central was to study alchemy and pass the exam.

"Festa." Ben turned around to face her. "I just got promoted to Sergeant in the Investigations Department. Trust me; I'll only be home to sleep." He turned his back and began to open the door. "I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door and left for his hotel.

Festa sat in the kitchen, alone again and brother less. She was glad that Ben was on her side as her brother had been. She knew this was the only way to perfect her alchemy. More importantly, she had promised Horace she would try for the exam. She remained in the kitchen, crying until she became too tired and had to sleep. Tomorrow she would start a new journey, with another ally.


	6. Chapter 6: Preparations

Chapter 6: Preparations

The next morning was long. Festa woke up before the sun to pack only the necessities. This was mostly black leggings and dance skirts with some long sleeved shirts and her wool cloak. She wanted to be prepared for the cold but also have enough options of clothing, even if they all were the same look, at least the colors varied.

Festa looked at Horace's scarf. She was using the idea of going to Central to block out the pain from losing someone dearest to her. She put the scarf around her neck and held it close. It smelt like a bonfire which was comforting. Festa knew it would be hard, but that she had promised she would try, and there was nothing left to do now but try.

Ben was at the front door early, and knocked lightly; but, Festa was still upstairs, trying to fit everything into one suitcase. She would have to carry the books but had accomplished her goal. She put on her wool coat and was ready to leave.

Before closing her door, she took one more look at the room. She knew that with how her parents treated her, it would be a long time before she saw it again. She was moving on, pursuing something that made her happy.

She closed the door and glanced at her parent's door. She knew if she didn't say good bye she would feel terrible. Horace would do it if he was still alive, so she knocked on the door.

"Mother? Father?" There was only silence. She tried again but no one answered. She thought they may still be asleep so she went back to her room to write a quick note.

Dear Mother and Father,

I couldn't leave without saying good bye. I will write when I can.

Love, Festa

She slid the letter under the door and tip toed down the steps to open the front door. Ben was standing in his uniform with a messenger bag. He had been waiting for a few minutes.

"Sorry I'm late." Festa had her suitcase in hand. The wool cloak laid over the scarf so that only a small part of red showed. Ben noticed and smiled. He thought that was why she was late.

"It's all right." He said. "The train doesn't leave until noon." She had a face of irritation.

"So I could have slept in?" Festa would have appreciated sometime to sleep.

"Yes, but I thought if we got into town before everyone woke, it would be easier to go to leave without commotion." She knew it was true. Ben was looking out for her. They left and began walking at a steady pace. As the sun began to rise They were passing the center and Ben stopped.

"What's wrong?" He opened his bag and pulled out a camera.

"I want to take a picture." He began to set up the picture and Festa set down her suitcase.

"Why do you want to take pictures?" She wanted to get out. He said so himself, if the townspeople saw her she would be ridiculed.

"Evidence." He snapped the first shot, Festa knew what it was for. He went around each side of the structure, then went inside. His last picture was of the roof which Ben climbed the ledges that Festa had made and snapped the final shot.

They managed to get to the train station in a timely manner. Ben spent most of the ride asleep. Though Festa was tried she was interested to see every bit of new land. She sat right by the window and watched as the rolling hills became flatter and flatter. Their ride took about five hours which didn't seem long.

When the train entered Central she was astonished by the buildings. There was no grass but walls of stone and houses and apartments crammed side by side. As soon as the train stopped Ben woke up in shock. He was out for the entire ride. Festa giggled and then went out to grab her suitcase. Ben had slept with his messenger bag on his lap.

They got off the platform and entered the city. Festa had never been in an environment with so many people except for at the harvest festival. She almost lost Ben in the crowd because she only wanted to see the city. Ben ran after her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait." He said. "You don't know where you are going." They began to walk slowly through the city. Festa was interested in all of the buildings and kept asking about the history of each one. Ben was generally able to state a name and history, but if he didn't know the answer he would say it was an apartment building.

They got to the building where Ben lived. The room was on the second floor and was decently sized. Ben opened the door which revealed a living room with a kitchen to the right and a sofa with a window that faced the street on the left. There was one bedroom which was closed off, but was located between the sofa and the kitchen. The other door in the far left corner was open but was only a bathroom. She was impressed by the size of the apartment and thought if he made enough as a Sergeant then she would hopefully make a good salary once she got her alchemy license.

"It's not much, but it works." Festa set her suitcase by the front door. Ben put his messenger bag on the table. He also took off his coat and sat in the chair to take off his shoes. Festa noticed that the couch had sheets on it and she was curious as to why.

"You can sit down." He said.

"Do you have a guest over?" Festa asked as she took off her wool cloak.

"No." He answered. "That's my bed."

"Oh." Festa took a seat, facing Ben. "Then what's behind the door?" There was a pause.

"That's Horace's room." She was taken aback. But she knew that she wanted to see it. "I can stay in there if that would be easier…"

"No I want to see it." Ben was surprised. He found it strange that she had taken the news of Horace's death rather well. She hadn't cried since they left, or at least not in front of him. "I've been sitting for hours" She said.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Festa got up and went to open the door. She saw what she expected. The bed was tucked in the far right corner while uniforms were hung up in the closet. A stack of music laid at the foot of the bed along with his bugle and mouth piece. Festa picked it up and held it tight. Ben followed her into the room.

"They sent the bugle before I left for Panisora." He stepped into the room and put his hand on her shoulder. "He kept it with him until the end." Festa wanted to stay strong. She used the exam as a way to avoid thinking about who she had lost. She knew Horace would be glad she was pursuing her goal, even if it was sooner than expected.

"I want to make him proud." She set down the bugle delicately. "Now, where is the nearest library?" Ben was confused. He was expecting her to stay home and grieve for a while before she would consider searching for information.

"It's down the street a few blocks."

"Good, let's go." She began to walk out of the room and put on her wool cloak.

"Wait, Festa." Ben began to throw on his coat and grab his keys and whatever money he needed.

They left for the library and began to talk about the exam itself. Festa wanted to know details; but, all Ben could do was explain what was common knowledge.

"It is a difficult test." Ben said. "Many try for it, but only one or two pass. Sometimes nobody."

"That's intimidating." She was surprised by the numbers. She had no idea that so few passed. If that was the case, then it was a good idea to start studying now.

"They want the best. Well educated and combat ready." Ben saw Festa's concern. He tried to think what Horace would do, and continued to speak. "I wouldn't bring you here if I thought you didn't have a chance." He continued, Festa looked at him as they walked. "I knew you wouldn't get anywhere with two alchemy books."

"Thank you." She paused. "I'm glad someone is by my side." Ben was glad to help Festa, but mostly because Horace had wanted to make sure his sister got an opportunity like he had. To do want she wanted and not just what she had been groomed for.

"We're here." The library itself was huge. She was impressed just from the outside. Ben could tell how excited she was to enter but she had already begun running up the steps. The inside was incredible compared to the library in Panisora. She immediately found the section on alchemy and saw not just two books but a whole aisle of them. She began to grab books and sit in the aisle to read as Ben sat at one of the tables and waited for her to surface from the alchemy section.

After two hours of waiting, Ben had begun to grow anxious, but Festa came back with tower of books. She had grabbed about fourteen books that varied in thickness, but they managed to cover her face.

"You're going to read all of those?" What he meant was that he wasn't going to pay late return charges.

"Yep." Festa smiled. Ben sighed in disapproval but knew she was confident.

"Just return them on time." He got up and Festa got her library card and she checked out her books. They split the stack of books in half and carried them home. Festa knew Ben worked in the investigations department but didn't know his job title exactly. It had been silent on the walk home, and she needed noise.

"What do you do for the Investigations Department?" Ben was surprised, especially since they had been walking in silence.

"I take pictures." He wasn't going to go further with it. Yet, Festa insisted.

"Like what you did at the center?" She wanted to know more. Ben didn't want to say it but knew that if he didn't answer now she would only ask more questions.

"I photograph murder scenes. In Ishval I documented each case that the government deemed recordable."

"So you recorded every death?" She was surprised. It explained why he had a camera, but she did not expect that would be his occupation from what Horace described. "From your track record I thought you were a sniper."

"I could have been." He said. "But I thought the photographs would be easier." They were at the apartment and walked up the stairs to the door. Festa did not want to ask more questions, she could tell Ben was getting upset. Though he didn't sound like it, his body language was reserved which signaled that he was done talking.

"Sorry to pry." He didn't respond, but he nodded to show he heard her. He set the books on the table and began to make dinner as Festa began to read the first book.

The next few months went on like this. Festa would spend her days studying her books and practicing her flexibility. She spent days drawing transmutation circle and timing how fast it took her to recreate them. Ben would come home late at night, which meant those times with her mother allowed Festa to feed herself and not have Ben worry. They didn't speak much for the first two months, but then Festa turned sixteen and she wanted Ben to help her with her studies. She stayed up that night until Ben came home. He was surprised to see her and screamed like a girl when he came in the door.

"What are you doing awake?!" He was still startled.

"I wanted to ask something." She was sitting at the table.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" Ben didn't want to do anything. Festa knew he was busy, but knew she had to let it out before he refused.

"It's my birthday today." He sighed. Ben never bothered to ask and now felt guilty. He knew her birthday was sometime in late autumn, but couldn't remember the time. He then set down his messenger bag.

"I'm sorry I forgot." He paused. "What did you want to ask?" Festa looked down and clung to the scarf. She had worn it every day since they had left Panisora.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Ben was confused.

"Why do you want to learn?" He said cynically.

"You said that they want state alchemists to be combat ready. I know it may be hard for you, but if you show me some pointers I would appreciate it." She spat out the words as fast as she could. Ben looked at her and could tell that was what she was more concerned about at this point. She had read day in and day out, practicing transmutations in the living room. The last thing she needed was to be combat ready.

"Let's move the furniture and we can get started." Festa sprung from the chair and they moved the couch and table into the kitchen and created a space. Ben took off his jacket and they each took a stance opposing each other.

"Now, no transmutation circles. I don't want our downstairs neighbors wondering why there is a hole in the ceiling."

"I understand." She was excited to fight, but when Ben gave the count off she was unprepared. He didn't go easy on her, and pinned her down within ten seconds. She was trying to used her strength, but Ben was twice her size. She got up again and kept getting into holds. Ben was laughing.

"What?" He said. "If I don't show you my full force how will you learn?" He was different from Horace. Ben wasn't nurturing, he was a pusher. The more he continued to comment and win, Festa grew increasingly frustrated. It was as though she was in the glass room before she discovered the alchemy books. She felt like a failure and began to cry.

"Stop." She said. "Let's continue tomorrow." She began to head towards Horace's room and Ben took a moment to realize she felt defeated. Festa wanted perfection right away, mistakes were not learning experiences, but major failures. He tried to think of a way to help and before she closed the door. Then he had an idea.

"Wait." Ben said. "I have one more idea." He was encouraging her to come back into the ring. She decided that it may help. Just to try once more.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Dance." She was confused. He began to explain. "Treat it as a performance. And I'm just a partner." She had an idea and nodded getting into a stance she was comfortable with, first position.

"Now, let's fight." He began and Festa spun and dodged his punch. She then tripped him from behind and he fell to the ground. She was surprised. It was simple. All she needed to do now was work on her strength because Ben did not stay down for long. But when he got up he didn't throw a punch.

"That was good." He smiled and Festa felt accomplished. He helped her, and now she felt that the exam wouldn't be a problem. Her only obstacle was herself. And she needed others to show her faults so she could overcome them.

"Your speed and defense are your strength. Use that." Ben said. He got up and they spared a few more times. Festa lost a few rounds but began to win some as well. When they both had had their fill of combat, they reassembled the living room and decided to go to bed.

"Thank you." Festa said smiling as she began to go into the bedroom. Ben enjoyed the couch because he was able to get ready quicker. But before he laid down he spoke.

"Festa." He said. She turned her head before closing the door.

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Ben." She closed the door and went to bed. She felt accomplished in that she had made progress. They continued this routine until March, which was the month of the exam. Festa felt prepared. She had looked at just about every alchemy book that she was allowed to view. She was sitting in bed, filled with anticipation and unable to rest. Tomorrow would be the day of truth, she now had to apply all of her nights in a dark room and use them to her best ability.

She thought of Horace and the dedication he had to his career. She hoped to find the same solace with being involved with the military. Her parents had already disowned her, and it was her only chance to escape and make a path of her own. And thanks to Ben, she felt that she could accomplish her goal. She fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be stressful but exhilarating at the same time, and hoping that the outcome would be in her favor.


	7. Chapter 7: The Examination

Chapter 7: The Examination

The day had arrived. Even before the sun was up, Festa had begun to prepare. She put her hair into a bun like her mother would in hopes that she would appear older than sixteen. She wore a knee length skirt and black tights as usual. But, found a six button gray vest and a black ruffled blouse to look more professional. She had looked over the basic books one more time to refresh while Ben was getting ready. He managed to take a later shift so he could show Festa the grounds and exam area.

She was mostly nervous about the exam itself, and was glad it was the first stage. She had studied endlessly for months but still was unsure what would be asked. She just wanted to be accepted and taken seriously for her ability instead of seen as a heathen.

"Are you ready?" Ben asked. He had become the master of dressing in five minutes or less. Then again, he generally wore his uniform to bed.

"Almost, just need one more thing." She went to grab the scarf, but Ben grabbed her wrist.

"Not today." He said.

"Why not?" She couldn't understand what was with the outburst. He was never so serious.

"Wait until we know that you passed." He said. "Besides it is quite warm for a spring day."

"The mornings are cold." Festa was stubborn. This was a sentimental item; she would not go into the exam without it because she felt that her brother was her only support before Ben came along. Festa wanted that comfort because she knew she would be stressed. Ben let go of her wrist, but he had to think of a way to trick her. Wearing the scarf would make them ask, and if she wasn't prepared to talk about her brother, the proctors would say she was too young can't move on from tragedy. The scarf was a crutch that would only hinder her performance. He came up with a way to convince her, though it wasn't the real reason.

"You won't want the scarf to get burned." He said, and Festa ears perked up in surprise. "The Flame Alchemist is helping proctor the exams, and I hear he is pretty ruthless when it comes to the combat portion."

"He wouldn't harm potential alchemists." Festa wasn't convinced and began to wrap the scarf around her neck. Ben laughed.

"Are you sure? Out of all the alchemist that were sent into Ishval, he had one of the highest killing rates." Festa looked at Ben. He was telling the truth, which is what made him convincing. "I was called many times to photograph his victims. I'm sure burning a scarf wouldn't even require the blink of an eye." As he begun to spin into the story, Festa became engrossed with the lie. Horace had mentioned The Flame Alchemist, but he wasn't in that squadron. He wrote of horrors he could not speak of, maybe this alchemist was the cause of it.

"All right." She set the scarf on the bed and they left the apartment. The dew was fresh on the streets and Festa had only wanted to take the exam. She had prepared for months and this was her chance to prove her worth.

They did not speak on their walk, but it was because Festa was drawing transmutation circles in the air. She was also whispering compounds to herself and Ben did not want to break her concentration. She would wander and followed Ben with her peripheral vision. Once they reached the building where the exam was held he grabbed her collar.

"We're here." She looked up at the building. Giant pillars in front, and a huge country flag draped down the center. It was both magnificent and terrifying at the same time.

"Come on." Ben said. "We have an hour to get you registered and find a place for the exam." They walked up the steps and a few people said hello. But one in particular went out of his way.

"Sergeant Maccabi." They were almost to the front doors when the voice called from behind. Ben was uneasy. Festa looked to see who it was. Before them stood a major with spikey black hair and glasses.

"Major Hughes, how are you?" He smiled at both of them. But was staring at Festa primarily.

"Well, who is this young lady?" Festa began to feel uncomfortable, the major looked at her eyes as though he was determining her fate already. "Sergeant, I thought I told you any relationships or dating statuses must be reported to me immediately."

"She's not my girlfriend." Major Hughes continued and turned his focus toward Festa.

"Tell me miss, how long have you and Maccabi been involved?"

"Uh…" Festa didn't know how to reply, but decided to restate what Ben said.

"I only live with him, we're not together."

"Oh, it's that serious. Sergeant? Explain."

"I already did, she's not my girlfriend. I'm sort of her temporary guardian."

"Hmm. You'll have to tell me more in detail at lunch. Oh that's right, you traded shifts. Well, first thing tomorrow."

"Of course, major." Ben looked humiliated. He had obviously gone through this routine many times but never had a face to pin it on.

"Good. I'll tell everyone you're single. But be careful." Majpor Hughes went over and whispered in Festa's ear. "If anyone tries to flirt with you tell me. I'll make sure they never see daylight again." He then stepped away and waved good-bye to both of them.

"He was…interesting." Festa said.

"He's my boss." They walked away and went in to register. Festa received some interesting glances and tried to avoid them. There were only nine test takers. She was the only female, but most were older men in their thirties or forties. There were also two elderly gentlemen who were present and that made Festa wonder. The determination of those men to pass the exam and become alchemists must have been great. She realized that if she didn't pass she would have to keep trying until she did. It was a fate she accepted, because it was her end goal.

"This is a smaller turn out than I thought." Festa said.

"Many didn't register in resentment toward Ishval." Ben said. "Also, the exam practitioner tends to intimidate many soldiers."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad."

She entered the room which looked like a huge amphitheater with desks. In the front was a man with a broad build and an impressive mustache, and an iron gauntlet on one hand.

"I take back what I said." She said.

"Brigadier General Basque Gran." Ben said. "The Iron Blood Alchemist. He is not one you want to anger." Festa saw Ben immediately go into a salute once the Brigadier General turned his head. "You can go, I'll be outside until you finish."

"Thank you." Festa walked in and closed the door. The Brigadier General went over to her position. He was twice her height and looked down at her. Other men in the room chuckled, they thought that it was a joke that this girl would take the exam. Festa said nothing; with Ben's warning she felt it was best to wait until she was spoken to.

"Are you here for the exam?" The Brigadier General asked.

"Yes." She stayed stoic, she knew that she had to put on a show. He backed off and continued to speak.

"Each year I wonder what kind of men will come. But it appears this year they insult the position of being an alchemist. A child is not what Central is looking for." Festa was angered by this but responded before she could think.

"That is for the test to decide." Silence fell. Festa was only being honest but many saw it as treason.

"Where did you learn your manners? From the barbarians in the East?" He was trying to get underneath her skin, make her walk out. But, she had to stay, even when no one believed her.

"If I am just a child you shouldn't care about my heritage. That doesn't determine my intelligence." She paused. "I'll sit now if that is allowed."

"Don't get too absorbed." She walked to a comfortable spot. She sat in the far back center. Many whispered as she walked up the steps. One in particular stared at her and tripped her going up.

"A little unsteady after being scolded?" He had a sharp angled face with long black hair. He was more muscular than Ben but not as tall as the Brigadier General.

"It isn't polite to trip someone."

"Welcome to the real world, princess." She ignored them and sat down. The exam was in front of her, she just had to wait for the clock.

Once it was fine to begin she dove in. The questions were all tricks and ranged from basic to advanced. She was confident with the basics but the questions where she was uncertain had multiple answers that could have been correct. Ones referring to military protocol were easy, but she took her time. The exam began at eight, but the cut off time was noon. Some wore failure as they tried to finish before time was up, while others were exhausted. Festa finished with ten minutes to spare. She had been checking her answers as she went and turned in her exam. The Brigadier General smirked.

"Slow. You should have been done an hour ago."

"I was checking for error."

"You're lucky I'm not grading these exams." She did not speak further. And walked out but heard the Brigadier General speak once she closed the door. "It's noon. Those of you left are no longer qualified."

"You got out just in time." Ben was standing behind the door.

"I guess." Festa let out a big breathe. "That was the worst experience, the man is sadistic." She sighed again. "My brain needs a massage."

"Sadly that can't be arranged." They began to walk as the others exited.

"What do you mean? Don't they need to grade the exams?"

"Yes. But it's only noon. And with four automatically disqualified. And there were only nine."

"It should take the same amount of time to grade correct?"

"Not exactly. If there is only five left then they may be done by two."

"Okay, so I guess stay here until further notice."

"Yes, Festa." Ben knew he started work at four but wanted to show Festa the cafeteria so she could eat. They sat down at a table away from everyone else. Ben was very quiet and Festa was curious.

"Don't you speak?" She asked. He grabbed a napkin and wrote on it. It read:

Hughes is watching.

She understood and looked over his shoulder to see Major Hughes with binoculars from across the room. Once he was spotted he acted normal but she just laughed.

They left the cafeteria once they saw the major leave. It was now one and there was still no word on who had passed. Festa went back to the registration station until the orders were given. Ben left to make sure he wouldn't be needed earlier than four. She waited in the room with the two elderly men, one in their forties, and the muscular man. They did not speak to her and she preferred that instead of snickering.

An official came in and said that four of them had passed. One of the elderly gentlemen was let go and left in tears. Festa was glad that she passed, but felt empathy toward the gentleman.

"At least it's not me." Said the muscular one. He then looked at her. "You got lucky, princess." She wanted to punch him, but knew that wouldn't do anything.

The next stage was the interviews. She had no idea who would be there, she only knew that she had to be sharp with her answers and honest.

She was the first to go thanks to the Brigadier General's orders. When she entered there was a solitary chair that was lit. She could tell there were five figures in the background but could only make out the Brigadier General's mustache. She sat down, crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap.

"Welcome, Ms. Farlock." Said one voice. She only saw one eye as he spoke. She was now nervous. Fuhrer King Bradley was before her eyes. "Have you liked your stay in Central?" Festa thought they would ask about other things first, but a question referring to her stay was something she didn't expect.

"It is quite nice."

"I see from your records you are originally from Panisora. They have a harvest festival every year. Correct?"

"Yes." She said. "I danced in the festival many times."

"What did Panisora not offer you?" It was a different voice, lower. All she could see was a flash of white from his hands.

"It was simple. Entertainment is valued more than alchemy."

"You're saying alchemy is a sin to them?" It was the Fuhrer.

"They don't understand it. The people of Panisora believe it is magic, a way to corrupt natural order."

"Is that how you feel?" Another voice said. She could not distinguish who it was.

"No." She answered quickly. "I see it as talent that should be used to help and advance future practices."

"So, you repaired this center to prove your talent?" It was the low voice again. Festa had forgotten that Ben had taken the pictures, he must've developed them for evidence.

"I did that in hope to change the perception of alchemy in my village. After a terrible storm the center was in ruin, so I wanted to show the good alchemy can do."

"But you failed." It was the Brigadier General. "People don't change their ways unless with force."

"Would you agree with that, Ms. Farlock?" The Fuhrer asked, and Festa took a second to gather her thoughts.

"There is a time and a place." She said. "There were those I considered my neighbors, and if my goal was to say alchemy wasn't a sin then using it to attack wouldn't encourage them to my side. But, if someone uses force against me, I feel alchemy can be used as protection."

"Do you always speak so formally?" Said the fifth proctor.

"I try to be on my best manners." She said, spiting the comment the Brigadier General made earlier.

The fifth proctor took the floor. "You are young, what encouraged…"

"I see you had a sibling." The Fuhrer asked. "He fought in Ishval." She was scared this would be asked. Festa began to grab her collar and realized she didn't have the scarf.

"Yes, but I would like to move on..."

"Do you hate the Ishvalans because of it?" One voice asked.

"No, can you ask a different question." Festa began to cling her hands to her skirt.

"Would you kill for your country as he did?" She saw the white gloves flash.

"Of course, but…"

"Would you bring him back if you could?" It was the Fuhrer who asked.

"Stop!" She screamed and a tear ran down her face. Human transmutation had been something she had read. There were times when she was alone that she thought about it, but knew it would be wrong. She taught and whispered her answer. "That's taboo, anyway."

"I think we have heard enough, you may go Ms. Farlock." Festa got up and bowed.

"Thank you for your time." She exited wiping tears from her face. She felt she had failed.

"How'd it go?" asked the elderly man. Festa ran away from the group. The muscular alchemist chuckled as Festa ran into the bathroom.

"I knew that would break her."

As the interviews went on and Festa stayed in the bathroom, crying. She thought she was in control but the tide changed quickly. She only knew two of the faces, the others were a blur. Festa guessed the man in the white gloves was the Flame Alchemist but she didn't care.

She went to reach for the scarf again and realized it wasn't there. But she remembered what Ben said, and thought about why he said to leave the scarf at home. They needed to see that she was trying to move on. With the scarf they would have seen a weak young girl instead of a strong woman. If that helped her pass then so be it. But the scarf was still something she wished to wear.

When the clock struck four they announced that the examiners wanted to see combat skills. Each examination was different, and Festa went on willingly. She knew this would be easy but needed to be aware of her competition.

She was glad to see the ring was primarily made of earth and sand so she could demonstrate her glass alchemy. Everyone took their position, they all went at once because the sun would set in an hour. There were only three examiners. The Fuhrer, Brigadier General Gran, and the Flame Alchemist. She was right that he was the man in the white gloves, but knew she had to impress them.

Everyone around her was doing basic alchemy, the one who was insulting her earlier was demonstrating water alchemy, and freezing it into multiple shapes. She focused on building and repairs first. She wanted to end with glass alchemy because it was her strongest alchemy.

"Good selection." Said the Fuhrer.

"A wide range of alchemy." Said the Colonel. "They must be waiting to unveil their main techniques. "

"I think this is the best they've got." Brigadier General Gran had not taken his eyes off of the potential alchemists.

It was almost sunset and many of the alchemists had already shown their strongest ability. But Festa wanted to be the last. She knew they always remember the last impression, and it was her chance to save her examination.

"Ms. Farlock hasn't shown anything." Remarked the Brigadier General. Still angered tht she somehow made it to the final round.

"But she is watching the others, possibly strategizing."

"A solider should always be aware of there surroundings." Said the Fuhrer. "Let's test her. Colonel Mustang, aim for Mr. McDougal." Mustang hesitated. But then agreed. He did not want to disobey.

Festa was trying to keep her focus, but then saw a flash of light from the corner of her eye. The others did not see the fire coming from the side, it was aimed toward the muscular man, but he was still perfecting his circles. She had no choice, she drew a glass transmutation circle and used the flames to her advantage being that heat was a main element to her alchemy. She went around the barrier of the arena and danced with the flame. By the end, the perimeter was encased in glass she had created a transparent dome from the fire that was provided.

"How are you going to get out of this, princess?" It was the water alchemist. After he said that the others chuckled.

Festa was frustrated. It was all the stupid Flame Alchemist's fault. She wished she could take off his gloves and soak them in a lake. She just wanted to be helpful and prevent any of the other alchemists from being burned. She knew that if she acted embarrassed they would find her weak.

"Oh, how dreadful." She said jokingly. She drew a transmutation circle for reversal to turn the glass into sand. It created a door so they could exit. "That wasn't so bad." She said to be funny.

The men were impressed, except for the water alchemist who claimed to see the blast coming. He said she shouldn't have stepped into his work, but then he walked away without even saying thank you. It didn't matter, she had become used to people not appreciating her work. She thought after reconstructing the center that bringing back items to their original state would be common knowledge, but the others said it was a difficult talent to master.

"Ms. Farlock." She heard a voice from behind her, it was the Colonel. "I'm sorry my glove slipped." Though she knew he was probably lying, she had to behave in a way that she could still be accepted. "I understand, you have to improvise when accidents happen."

"Well, I think we've seen enough for today." Said the Fuhrer. "Be here tomorrow at noon to hear the results." Everyone left in a slow stride, waltzing away from the examination with barely enough energy to get home. Fest was only concerned that she would not be chosen because of her interview. She knew she passed the test but still felt underprepared. It was all in the examiners hands now. She couldn't control it.

She walked home, and fell into bed without breakfast. She was too tired to eat. Festa was fast asleep in no time, the day was over, and she could rest.


	8. Chapter 8: The Glass Alchemist

Chapter 8: The Glass Alchemist

The next morning it was hard to get out of bed. Festa had passed out the night before but thinking of what her examiners thought made her question if she would be successful. Ben had gotten home late but Festa did not hear him come in. He picked up an afternoon shift, which meant he would be fast asleep until the latest time. Ben never took a day off. He wanted to be promoted, and knew that the only way to do so would be to work as many hours as he could.

She got dressed in more comfortable attire. Again black tights and a black knee length skirt, but on top she wore a long sleeved gray leotard with a black vest. She decided to wear the scarf because the outfit appeared too bland. Ben's opinion didn't matter. The exam was over, they had already made their decision. Lastly, Festa put her hair into a ponytail, and made sure none of her hairs were out of place.

When she opened her door, Ben was sleeping on the couch. Festa was quiet and grabbed a small loaf of bread, and snuck out without him. She wanted to walk to the building on her own.

It was around nine in the morning. Festa had three hours and didn't know what to do. She knew the path to the building and decided to take some detours along the way. It was nice to have time alone and explore the city. Festa had not gotten many opportunities to adventure out because she was too focused on her studies. However, there were unpleasant parts, and she found herself in an inner city streets where all she could smell was the sewer.

"Excuse me miss." It was a voice from an ally. She knew it was a man's voice, probably homeless. She turned to see a family. A man in his forties, and his wife holding a young daughter. The man looked familiar, with his long nose and glasses. Festa then remembered, he was at the exam but was cut early for taking his time. It was vague because he sat in the far corner, away from everyone else.

"Do you have anything to spare?" She felt sorry for them and remembered the bread.

"Yes." She said and grabbed the food. "I know it isn't money, but I hope this will do…"

"That's plenty." He said and took the bread. "Here Nina, take a piece…" The wife was hesitant at first. Festa was a stranger, but she knew her daughter needed to eat. When she let the daughter go, she took a bite, but bit the part with only crust and made a funny face.

"It's hard." She said. This stirred a memory for Festa. When she was young, like Nina, she remembered how Horace would take the ends of the bread so she could eat the center. Festa smiled.

"Here." She grabbed the bread from Nina's hands, and ripped off the ends. "This is the soft part." Nina smiled and ate it. By looking at the rate she was eating, it might have been her first meal in days. Festa gave the ends to her parents and they were thankful. She sat with them for a bit before the man recalled her face.

"You were at the exam." He said. She looked and nodded and the man continued. "I'm sorry you had to get ridiculed. It's not often a female applies, especially since you are so young." Festa felt she had to say something.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you got cut." She said. "I didn't expect to make it passed the exam."

"That's the hardest part. But you have youth on your side." He said, with a hint of jealously.

"Well that doesn't guarantee anything." Festa wanted to change the mode, there was a child present after all. She tried to think of a way to divert the conversation.

"I'm sure with your alchemy, you can find some kind of work."

"Don't give him that idea." His wife finally spoke.

"Please, not now…" Pleaded her husband, Nina began to cover her ears.

"No, Shou." His wife didn't care about their daughter "You live in this fantasy instead of putting your family first. Any money we get goes toward books." She continued to rant as Nina held her ears tighter. She went over to Festa who hugged her, the girl had tears going down her face. Festa thought her family was bad when it came to confrontation, but poor Nina was born into it.

"Please make it stop." As Nina hugged her, Festa tuned back into the conversation.

"…They probably only took her in because they need a pretty face to promote the government after the war…" Festa couldn't take it, their daughter was crying and the mother had begun to insult her, someone she had known for a few minutes.

"That's enough." Festa shouted. She stood up. "Can't you see she's crying?" Nina's parents looked at their daughter who coward behind Festa. "Your husband is doing what he can but it seems you both need to work in order to keep this family safe. Also, I wouldn't insult the government's intentions if he wishes to work for them." Festa then walked away in a fury. She could not believe a family could be that mean to each other.

As she wandered through the streets she thought of her outcome. Ben was nice enough to provide her a place to stay, but what if she didn't pass? Would she be on the streets as well? The only difference is she would be alone, and not have to worry about caring for others. But that was a dark thought, one she had suppressed because she trusted Ben wouldn't abandon her like her parents did. Working for the government was her only chance to be successful in her field and show her parents that it is not a sin to be an alchemist.

Festa walked to Central without any further delay. She went to the hall where they were to announce who would be given the title of State alchemist. She had heard that Colonel Roy Mustang would be presenting the information, but this only made Festa worried. The man had already used his fire against all the potential alchemists, so she already knew he would attack her.

As it drew closer to noon she saw the others wander in and take their seats. Their names would be called one by one. She was the farthest away from the door, but Mr. McDougal sat next to her, just to be intimidating.

"Done crying?" He said once he sat down.

Festa said nothing, she did not want to say anything that would lessen her chances.

When noon struck the orders were announced. Festa was last with Mr. McDougal and the others before her. The first two were brief meetings, which only meant that they did not make the cut. But, when Mr. McDougal went in it took longer. She waited impatiently, and twirled her thumbs until the door opened. He stood tall.

"Better luck next time, princess." He smirked, and pulled out the silver watch that was the certification of being an alchemist. "Looks like they saw more potential in the Freezing Alchemist."

"Congratulations." Festa said softly. She did not want to be rude.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." He said

"I mean it truly." Festa uttered and Mr. McDougal propped himself against the wall and began to speak.

"If there is one thing you should learn, it's that being too good will kill you. The government needs warriors, not peacemakers. "He walked away, holding his head high.

Festa thought that was it. The door was still open but she felt no point in being reviewed if she already knew the answer. She stood up and walked passed the door way, where Colonel Mustang called from behind his desk.

"Ms. Farlock." She jumped when she heard the voice. "Come in."

She followed the orders and shut the door behind her. She felt it was unnecessary. He would just tell her all of the things she did wrong, which in her mind was quite a few.

"Please take a seat." His elbows were on the desk with his hands crossed. Festa did as he said.

"Thank you." She sat down and placed her hands on her lap, just as she had done at the interview potion. She could feel her palms sweat. She was frozen to the chair.

"I will start by saying you got lucky." This is what Festa feared. She was surprised when she passed the exam, considering the others were much older than her. Colonel Mustang wasn't interested in sugar coating. It was his job to lay down the law.

"I know."

"It's still impressive. To be sixteen and pass the exam portion." He opened his eyes. She hoped they would be more appealing, but they were black like before. Only this time, she looked away fearing that they would be a void she could not escape. "It was the field test and interview that saved you. Your written test was acceptable, but you forgot some basics."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled. She sat clenching her fists to her skirt. She was upset that she did poorly on the exam which she thought would be her strong point.

"You're so quick to agree." She looked up. He was grinning. "I guess that's why you make a proper dog."

"I've always been told to obey my officials." She thought of her mother and the years of training. "I assume they are right so I admit I am wrong. It's a habit I've grown up with."

"You can voice your opinion here. I won't judge."

She hesitated. It could be a trick. He could want her to denounce her government, then he would have reason not to give her a license. She saw the order in his hands. Whether it was good or bad news, she was close to an answer; but, needed to tread water just a little longer. At this moment, she had to suck up.

"I knew my written exam was one of the worst. I feel more comfortable in the field. I can't change what I've done, but I can prove I can do better."

"Don't beat yourself up Ms. Farlock." He lifted the paper from his desk. "Or I should say Major?" He held the order and she rose from her chair. She glanced at the paper. It told her what her name would be, and she wasn't surprised.

"The Glass Alchemist". She smiled. "I didn't give him many options."

"Fuhrer King Bradley picks the names. He tries to be literal."

"Yeah." She let out a nervous laugh, then immediately silenced herself. "Can I sign it?"

"It's not official until you do." She borrowed a pen from his desk. She took her time, if she was signing her life away, she thought it better look decent. "Congratulations, you belong to the military."

"Thank you." She was so excited that she almost ran out of the room screaming. She reached the door before she turned around. She went back for a vital item.

"The watch!" She covered her mouth. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's not a problem." He handed it to her. "But don't forget it again."

"Thank you." She attached it to an open pocket on her vest. It was now official. Festa was a State Alchemist and no one could take that away from her. She bowed to show her appreciation and again sprinted to the door. But before she could open it the Colonel stopped her.

"Wait." He said. "I have one question."

"Go ahead." She had no idea what he was going to ask but being her obedient personality, she wanted to stay and answer.

"There was a bugler that I met in Ishval. His last name was also Farlock."

"Horace." She whispered it but her voice echoed in the room, and caught his ears.

"Yes. He must have been your brother?"

"Do you know what happened?" Her excitement was drained. The sorrow of losing her brother still was a troubling subject. She clung to the scarf that she transmuted. The black hair and brown eyes appeared in her mind and she paused her breathing.

"No." She released her breath, it was worth asking. "The last I saw of him was that scarf in Sergeant Maccabí's hands." She had never asked Ben what had happened because he was never willing to talk about it. And she did not wish him to relive the pain. He had seen so much tragedy, but losing his best friend was the most painful.

"All that was left was a blood drenched scarf. The body was incinerated." For a second she thought it might have been him. But his face did not convey the emotion of pride. Plus, he would be stupid to tell someone they murdered their relative.

"I'm glad he knew you." She smiled.

"He was a good soldier. They all were." She couldn't imagine the horrors that he had seen. Being the Flame Alchemist, the war had given him a reputation. But seeing him in person, Festa could tell he was a broken man. He had seen many tragedies, but that wouldn't stop him from rising up the ladder. He was an example that the past makes your future, and should not consume your personal desires.

"War is a terrible thing. Some are glorified while others are lost." She felt a tear run down her face. Festa turned away. Showing weakness was something she did not want her superiors' to see. "But I'm glad to hear that they are still remembered."

"For the record, the Fuhrer specially requested you. He said that you had the heart of a true soldier, and the work to prove it." She smiled and began to exit but was once again stopped.

"He also said that you are restricted to the library until further notice." Festa was puzzled. "Only the Fuhrer and I know you were assigned a license. The public believes that no one else passed the exam besides Mr. McDougal." This was surprising to her, this new accomplishment now seemed to be only a lie.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" She had not met another female alchemist but knew the military was diverse in gender; and that should not stop from having someone who passed the exam to be hidden from field work. Especially when he admitted it was her strongest suit.

He laughed deeply. "That and your age would raise suspicion. The creditability of the exam would be diminished. If you are seen on the premises you are to call yourself an assistant investigator. You can access the records after hours. But I would suggest you keep that pocket watch out of sight."

"Then why did you let me take the exam?" Festa was confused. She had been given the award which she wanted but no one could know she earned it. "If I am to be only an investigator's assistant then why must I keep this? Are you trying to say I am not qualified…?"

"Do you question the Fuhrer's orders?" He was no longer calm. "If so, I can gladly take it back. But who knows how long it will be until you have the same opportunity." He held out his hand expecting a silver trophy to be placed into it. Without hesitation she answered him.

"I understand." Knowing this, Festa unclipped the chain and tucked it into her pocket, concealing her accomplishment before she opened the door.

"You know…" She turned, her ears perked up like a dog's. "I have a friend in the investigations department who might be able to help find out what happened to your brother."

It was a kind gesture. She knew that it may not do any good, but anything she could find out would be a relief to her. Ben had already offered to help since he was assigned there; but Mustang's friend would probably have more experience in the department.

"I'd appreciate it." She turned and smiled at him. "Hopefully next time we meet will be less serious." She opened the door and finally exited. She had her license; something that she thought would take her years to receive. But now that she had the sliver watch in her hands she knew it was only the beginning. She was young and did not want that to be her downfall. Festa knew that a year from now she would have to present research, and could still have her title revoked. But in this moment she had accomplished her goal, and could sleep knowing that what she had promised her brother in her letters was now a reality.


	9. Chapter 9: Research

Chapter 9: Research

When Festa left the office she ran into Ben on the staircase. He stopped immediately but knew from her expression that she had not passed the exam, though it was a lie. He was disappointed that she did not make the cut but understood the reasoning. When she said that she would instead be working in investigations, Ben immediately had a questionable look. Festa explained, she was still upset but knew she had to keep a secret.

"I don't know where they get investigative assistant from alchemist, but they must've seen something." She acted like it was nothing important.

"No, that's great." Ben stood taller as though he was now in charge. A smirk emerged which was never a good sign. "But why are you going home? You have work to do."

Festa didn't think when the Colonel discussed the position that she would start that day.

"I think I start tomorrow. I wasn't told to start today."

"Really?" Ben said. "Don't think, Festa. I'm sure they are already expecting you."

Though all Festa wanted to do was go home and sleep, she would hate to be fired. What if she lost her job and that showed up on her record. Then she would never be able to have a position in the government again. It was better to be safe.

"Fine, I'll go." They walked up the steps together. Being that Festa was at the lowest status, she couldn't be called a major, Ben would be able to enforce orders on her because he was a sergeant. And even though this lie would be hard to keep, the smirk on Ben's face was good to see.

Ben took her to the desk where they had already received the orders. She was to be an investigative assistant. Basically a secretary except she would get to leave the building depending on the case. She was interested in what that would mean, what she would see. She was handed a uniform and changed into it. The thick blue coat was different, but the pants were at least comfortable. She wrapped Horace's scarf around her neck.

They stood outside of the office door and Festa felt it wasn't right. She knew that people would question why a person her age was in the department. She could hear commotion from within the room and couldn't tell what was being discussed.

"Don't be scared." Ben said. "They are just going to joke with you."

"You sure?" Festa asked. Ben knew that she was assertive when she wanted to be. This wasn't her field but she would have to work. It was a job, and he thought she would learn more about the real world, and the burdens he had to come home with.

"Enough, now. Go in." Ben opened the door and Festa entered first. Immediately the feel of the room fell from a rambunctious noise to a whisper.

"This your girlfriend Ben?" The first man asked.

"No."

"Then what's she doing here?" The questions kept coming. Eventually one man got up and turned toward Festa.

"Tell me, what are you doing with this guy? He's quite the prude." Festa saw he tried to touch her shoulder and quickly slapped his hand. "My, she's feisty. Is she why you're late?"

"Yes, because she's going to be working here. I had to get her registered" Suddenly the man who touched her shoulder apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's just Ben hasn't told us anything about his personal life."

"That's enough boys." Everyone turned and saluted. It was Major Hughes. "Ben, you're late." Ben was in attention and Festa followed his body posture.

"Sorry, Major." Ben was stunned. He went from feeling in charge to being a speck once more. The Major nodded, and everyone was at ease.

"It's fine. But, I remember asking yesterday about this young miss and your relationship with her. Obviously I never got the proper details."

"As I said Major..." Ben had a frustrated tone. He hated disclosing his personal life. If they were curious they could look at his file. "I'm her temporary guardian."

The Major looked concerned. "Are her parents dead?"

"No." Ben uttered. Festa was still afraid of what they would think, but could tell Ben didn't want to say anymore. However Major Hughes was still concerned.

"Then how did you end up in Central?" Festa had to tell the truth, just without mentioning her alchemy. She held the scarf. The pain came back. She took it off and presented it to Major Hughes.

"This." Festa stated. Major Hughes had only known one soul who wore that scarf. "My name is Festa Farlock. My brother Horace fought…" The tone changed. And the Major didn't need to hear any more.

"That's enough." The Major said. "Ben go to your post, I need to speak to Ms. Farlock. Alone." Ben understood the orders. He went to his desk while the others whispered. Festa followed the Major to his office. It was just like going into Colonel Mustang's office. Except she knew Hughes could be outgoing, or that's what she thought. This wasn't the Major from yesterday, it was someone else.

She entered the room, and decided to stand since there was no chair. Major Hughes stood as well and looked outside the window on the left.

"So, your brother was the bugler." He said. "Horace T. Farlock. He was a good soldier. Never lost his smile." Festa thought of what Mustang had said. That he had a friend in the investigations department. But she wanted him to go further with the story, to be sure it was the man the Colonel had mentioned.

"I asked him why he smiled. And he showed me that scarf. Said his sister had transmuted with alchemy." Festa was shocked.

"How did you know?" The Major smirked.

"If I didn't know, then I shouldn't have this job. He told a select few about you, and I was one of them." Hughes finally turned to look at her face. "Now tell me why someone your age decided to leave her family at 16?" Festa paused, she had to block it out of her head.

"If I wanted to study alchemy, I wouldn't be able to in Panisora." Festa began to remember. "When my brother was away at war, I had to take care of my mother since Father would travel. But she didn't look after me. It's as though I was invisible."

"Until the center was rebuilt?" Festa stopped and nodded. The Colonel had told him everything. She continued.

"Then they said they didn't want a daughter who couldn't respect what nature has made for us. That I was a traitor. And never to come back." She began to tear up. She held back, she needed to stop crying. This was the military. Not a counseling center.

Hughes looked more concerned. The sun glared off of his glasses.

"That's terrible." He paused. "Children may break traditions but that gives parents no right to disown them." He walked over to his desk. "With this job I know I won't see my family much. But I will try my best to be there for them. And my Gracia." He paused. Festa hesitated to say anything.

"If you are here to find out what happened to your brother, I'm afraid it will take some time. No one knows what happened. There have been so many deaths that we are still trying to identify bodies."

"That's fine." She said. She understood that she was not the only one suffering from loss, and had to respect that. "But what are my duties here?"

"Mostly filing paperwork. You have permission to enter the library after hours to continue research." He pulled out a key for his desk and laid it on the table. Festa waited to take the key until he gave the signal to let her grab it.

"Roy said you'll still have a review in a year so you should be prepared." Festa was content with that, as long as she was still able to continue her studies. She felt it was best to do as she was told. Major Hughes was quite the interesting man. He understood when to be kind and when to be harsh. Festa knew he would make a great father.

"Alright, I think it is time we go back. First thing is to alphabetize the obituaries? Then when you are done with that, find me."

"Of course." Festa nodded and then turned back, thinking of the obvious. "Isn't there some form of basic training I need to go through? I'm not sure about all the formalities in this military thing." He checked.

"Ben can show you. You just survived an alchemy exam that should be enough. Besides you will mostly be running between here and the library. If you see a higher ranking officer, then salute. I'm sure you can manage that."

"I see." She saluted him and walked out of the room. She thought this would only make Ben more egocentric and bossy, but thought it strange that they wouldn't require training from her. At least she did not have to fire a gun at anyone. Major Hughes sat there for a moment. She would be innocent to the cases that he dealt with. And her brother's was one that the government considered treason, and that she could not investigate.

For the next few months Festa filed papers constantly, though Ben and her walked to the building together, she always said that she wanted to stay late to make sure the place was clean. She did not wish to bring the books home for him to see. He would stay late too, but he was also suspicious of what she was doing so late at night, and only wished for her safety. So she would always put the books back when she was done at the library, so there was no question about her activity under the moonlight.

She thought about what the Major had said. It would take time before she would know about Horace. She tried to act as she did when she studied for the exam, push it aside, but it didn't work. She was surrounded by death reports and pictures every day, and that only made her think.

But thinking about Horace and the agony that was caused with his death made her decide the topic for her research. She went to the library, with her Art of Alchemy book. Festa sat in the aisle in the back, where the moon would shine through as the sun had in the library in Panisora. She opened the book. Human Transmutation was the first chapter she would read. She thought about it, and even drew the circle in the book with her finger. But she knew that had to be avoided. That she would have to find another way, one that was not taboo.

"No, brother. Not to you." She would whisper it. There had to be another way. But the pain still remained. She thought of others who may have done it and failed. Been cast out for treason. What did the government do to them? Maybe they didn't know how to grieve. They saw no other way out, and couldn't cope with the pain, and that was the only way to see a loved one again. Her mother had suffered, and so had others after the war. If she could find a way to help the grieving, through alchemy, maybe that would be worth discovering.

She waited every night for the late hours to go to the library until the street lights were lit. She didn't want others to see her. Festa would use the key and lock the door behind her. She started at first with more advanced books. Her glass alchemy still needed some perfections. And she also looked further into the earth elements. If she was ever in battle this would most likely be present.

But this only helped the physical performance, not the mental.

"That's it." She went back into the social sciences section. She browsed the aisle in the moonlight. The silence was eerie. Festa thought that there was something watching. She avoided the restricted sections. Though she was methodical when she put the books back, as soon as she saw a shadow or heard a noise, she would leave.

But, she found the section she was looking for. Psychology. Maybe some answers would become clear. She went over the sections about grieving and depression. Next to those were pages discussing insanity, and why people kill. It was strange, but she saw that the brain had so many emotions, but no matter what, fear was the common denominator. Most actions came from fear.

This was something she came back to for weeks. She wanted to think of how she could combine this with alchemy. But she knew she would have to look in the restricted section. Maybe someone had already attempted Psych Alchemy. She wouldn't have to do too much, just add to it. But, if this was a new concept she could earn credit for, and that meant they wouldn't have reason to revoke her license. She could study it for many years. It was worth trying to find an answer. There was six months left until her review. She had to provide something or Mustang would revoke her licensure, though hardly no one knew.

She decided to enter the library at the end of the week. There was crime and the authorities would disregard a teenager studying in the restricted section. She did not have a key for the restricted section, but the key hole was easy enough to unlock with a transmutation circle. She put the scarf over her hand just to make sure no finger prints were left.

She remembered the mention of fear and the use of emotion. She thought to look at the records of registered alchemist and see what they were called, and their research. She had no idea about the names and didn't see anything on psychology. She did not want to spend her entire time flipping pages in case she left any evidence, so she thought it best to go by topics. There was nothing in the psychology, which meant she had to find a different outlet.

Festa moved on to biology, only because the talk of the brain an emotions may have been researched instead. And she found a section on optics. This was what she thought would be most beneficial. When looking into the sections on lenses, she had her basis.

"An illusion." She had it. If she could find a way to distort an image in a mirror to replicate a loved one, or one who was lost, that could be the answer. She would just need a transmutation circle. Something to combine with the glass. She remembered the fox, her first transmutation that was two circles, so she thought if she could combine them, whichever circles, it may create an image that appears to be real. At least for a moment.

As usual, she put all of the books back and cleaned up any evidence that she was in the restricted section. She walked down the steps, being that it was close to midnight she knew to be cautious of criminals.

The air smelt fresh. Winter would be in Central soon. It was almost a year ago that she had decided to go to Central, and realized that in that time her parents had not written to her, though she had tried to contact them, it was no use.

There had been a light rain, and a fog was in the streets. Before she even left the complex she heard a noise. A giggle. It was a child. Though most people would think it innocent, it was late at night, and unnatural for a young kid to be outside in the dark. She slowly stepped under the gateway to the main government building. It was lit, the light was what she needed.

Festa heard the giggle again, and she began to think of a circle to draw to protect herself. She hesitated though. If someone saw her use alchemy, it would hurt her reputation.

"Hello?" She asked. Standing firmly underneath the street lamp.

"Hi." Festa jumped, it was a little boy with black hair. He looked like he was ready to attend prep school, with his vest and shorts. She felt stupid for being scared of a child, but then took a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He said in an innocent voice. Festa felt she could be honest and kneeled down to face him.

"Yes. But it's fine." She then realized something. "Hey, why are you out so late?"

"My father had work to do at his office. He said I could come."

Festa couldn't connect the dots she thought she was the only one in the area. But she felt it was best to stay with the boy until his father came for him.

"Now I can ask you. Why are you here?" She wanted to say the truth but thought he couldn't comprehend it.

"I was cleaning. I work for investigations and file paper work."

"But you came out from the library?" He said, pointing toward the library. "The investigations building is over there."

"Oh" Festa said. He was a smart kid, and now she had to lie to an eight year old. It was pathetic but she thought if his father worked for the government, the boy could rat her out. She couldn't risk her reputation. That's all she could think of protecting. She did not flinch and provided an answer.

"I was making sure the records got returned to their proper places." She paused. "When a report is finished it goes into the library." It wasn't a total lie, when cases were closed she would need to bring death records to the library, especially if it was someone of higher standing like a Major or Lieutenant.

"Why not the department?" Again she was quick to answer and did not hesitate.

"Some people are very important, and the information can be preserved better at the library. We do run out of file cabinets, unfortunately." He was listening but then they both heard footsteps. The boy immediately ran towards the sound.

"Father." Festa turned and saluted immediately. It was Fuhrer King Bradley.

"At ease soldier." She put her hand down. Once they had all gathered under the light.

"Fuhrer King Bradley. Is this your son?" He now stood behind the Fuhrer. Scared to talk.

"Yes." He looked back. "Selim, say hello." He hide behind Bradly, though he was so talkative before. Festa kneeled again to be at his level.

"I'm sorry, my name is Festa. I don't think I properly introduced myself." She held out a hand and Selim shook it. She then stood up.

"Well it was nice to talk to you. I have to be going home."

"Would you like an escort?" She stopped and turned back.

"Oh no I'll be fine. I'm sure you have a wife at home who is worried." Festa was more terrified than anything. After all he was the Fuhrer, surely many would notice and attack him at night.

"True." He said. "But she would never forgive me if something happened to a young woman like yourself." He said and began to walk. "Come, or it will be morning soon."

There was no easy way to describe the walk. It was uncomfortable. Here was the leader of a country, just strolling down the street with his son and an alchemist unknown to everyone but three people. They walked in silence for a long time. Festa tried to look forward, but the noise of the Fuhrer's blades swaying back and forth kept making her even more nervous.

"How is your research going, Ms. Farlock?" He uttered. Selim was paying attention to the cracks in the pavement, and skipping over them. The Fuhrer knew what she was capable of with alchemy, and was curious about her progress.

"Well…" She said, hesitant to say more. "I have my foundation, but there are many paths I can go with it."

"What kind of foundation?" She did not want to speak details, Selim seemed impressionable. And Bradley caught on.

"He's not listening." She saw that he was still skipping over the pavement. But children's ears were still awake even if they acted innocent.

"I am looking into the mind." She said. "What causes grief and insanity, ways to help cope with death."

"So, it is for your brother." He knew the situation.

"I suppose it is. But there are many others who have lost loved ones and are afraid to let go of anger and make people suffer to feel their pain."

"Have you come across human transmutation?" Though she had debated it she knew it was taboo. She glanced at the swords, but answered quickly.

"It has come up. But I obey the law, therefore it is wrong to even think of such a thing." There was a pause and they were now at her place. She had not paid attention but memorized the path in the dark.

"You still have time, just keep up the work."

"Thank you for the escort."

"It was no trouble." He stood tall. Selim still hidden behind him.

"Take care, Selim." Festa went upstairs and locked the door behind her. It was terrifying to have to talk about her research, and to the Furher of all people. But, at least he did not tell her the research was pointless. She had faith this was a good path and topic to look into.

"What do you think?" Wrath said in a dead tone.

"She has potential. But needs to be broken." Pride said, dryly. "She tried to lie about what she was doing in the library."

"Any reason."

"She may have thought I was an officer's son and didn't want to be reported. I could barely sense her fear once we began to talk."

"She is learning how to deceive."

"We'll keep an eye on her, she doesn't need to die yet." Pride said. "Or if Lust ever turns on us, we have her replacement."

"True. But let's wait this out. She is an interesting case." They walked into the night together while Festa slept unknowing of what was to come next from her research.


	10. Chapter 10: Glass and Flame

Chapter 10: Glass and Flame

Six months had passed. Festa was not prepared.

She had looked further and found promise but it was not what she had hoped. She had devised a transmutation circle, but it was not consistent.

Two months earlier Festa had experimented with a circle, trying to make an illusion. There was some evidence on optics which she used and also combined it with her glass alchemy. The walk with the Fuhrer had given her hope that she would find an answer somewhere. Though that night was still strange to her, she kept continuing her late night studies after work.

She tried imagining an image. Something simple, like a circle. After it worked she decided to be more complex. She imagined a face. She thought of Horace. The first try showed little promise. She only saw a general shape but no clear indicators, such as eyes or hair, so she drew the circle over and over in different ways, trying to distort the image to be what she imagined.

But the day had come for the review and she knew that she had still had not perfected it. She was at a point were and image was clearer, you could tell it was a person. But the image did not move, it was just a still image. Though this was very little research to present, she thought that she had an idea. She could at least present an image and create it by using the glass and her mind to think of it.

Ben knew something was odd about Festa and her late night "overtime". He mostly thought that she was enjoying her position at the investigations department. She always locked her bedroom door when she got home. Festa did this to avoid having him see the attempts in transmutation circles. She commonly copied information that was useful onto sheets of paper and brought them home, so that no books were present. Ben had thought she needed space. He would ask if the photographs were becoming too much, and she would say it didn't bother her. But he couldn't tell if she was lying. He had taken most of the pictures himself, and he still had trouble escaping them.

Her combat skills had improved. Festa sometimes got board at the library and to make things interesting she would do hand stands while reading through her research. She would also time herself. She was able to draw a transmutation circle in under five seconds. This practice was all because Festa knew that she would not have the amount of research that was expected. So, if she had too, she read a rule that allowed alchemists to challenge another to a duel, and if she had to face the Flame Alchemist, she had to be able to dodge his attacks.

It was the day of the review and she felt that she needed to be sure of herself. She put her hair in a bun, trying to look older. Festa wore the scarf as usual. She brought a small bag of sand and a piece of paper with the circle she had created. But she made the circle and had no citation of her influences. It made her nervous to not be fully prepared, but it was better than having absolutely nothing.

Major Hughes had given her a pass for the day. This would be her first day off since she started. And Festa was pleased, because she would be doing what she loved.

She walked to the office of the Colonel. It was strange that a year ago she was waiting to hear if she had passed the exam. The watch was pressed against her side hidden inside her coat. She remembered how the Colonel said not to forget it again. She had kept it hidden, concealed in case Ben were ever to break into her room.

She knocked and the door opened. There was a woman, a Lieutenant who Festa saluted, and then did the same to the Colonel. The Lieutenant shut the door and stood outside of the room. Festa stood in the middle. She let the Colonel speak first.

"You're taller." He said.

"I guess. I haven't noticed." Festa hadn't paid attention to her looks besides keeping her hair in a bun. She had actually missed her own birthday because it wasn't a big deal for her this time. There were other things to think about.

"So, what do you have to present?" He sat with his elbows on the table, hands folded.

Festa was still. She didn't know how to begin. She had only discovered that she could make an image on glass. She took a piece of paper and drew the circle on it. She called this her Perception circle. The image was opposite to the Glass transmutation circle which involved overlapping diamonds. The circle had more swirls and a square in the middle with a dot in the center. She handed it to the Colonel.

"What's this?"  
"I created it." Festa said. "I can create images with it."

"Then show me." She nodded and opened her bag of sand. "May I?" She asked before drawing the glass transmutation circle on his desk and pouring the sand on top. She made a sheet of glass, about the size of a piece of paper. She then drew the circle on the back. She pondered on someone he would recognize. She thought of Major Hughes. The image appeared clear enough but she couldn't quite get the glasses right.

"Impressive." The Colonel said.

"Thank you…"

"For an amateur." Festa was shocked. The Colonel rose from his chair.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"You've had a year to prepare and all you can present is an image on a piece of glass." Festa felt that was true. But it was hard when she was only given late nights to research, where others got full days to spend in the library, and didn't have to conceal the fact they were alchemists.

"I tried my best. It is hard when I have to keep it secret from everyone."

"Don't blame this on others. You agreed to this." Festa was growing angry, she didn't want to challenge him to a duel. But with one more comment like that she would.

"Yes, but this is what I have researched. I'm sure with more time I can expand on it."

"You've had a year." He said and stopped. "Obviously you weren't working as hard as you thought." He began to walk towards the door. She had to challenge him now. If she could not prove her work civilly, maybe she could in battle.

"Then let's duel." She said and he turned. He let out a light chuckle.

"You can't be serious." He turned around. "You're that determined to fail?" Festa wasn't sure if she would doubt this decision, but right now she had to stand her ground.

"I don't know. But I hear that there is a hot head who may need to cool down." She was proud of the comment she just made but had to keep her composure. Festa gave him a look, one he wasn't used to, one of retaliation. Festa wanted a fair chance to prove her worth. And she would not back down.

"All right." He said. "At one meet here. The Fuhrer will join us at the location, and then we can duel." Before he left Festa thanked him and he chuckled lightly. She did not know what she had just done, but this was vital to keep her license.

After lunch she returned to the office. She didn't eat anything, she didn't want to focus on strategy. But, she didn't know exactly what they were going to do. She hoped that he would not take the battle seriously, that way she could prove she would be a challenge.

She sat on the floor outside his office. Festa rested her eyes for a little while. She was then startled by a hand on her shoulder.

"Private Farlock." It was the Lieutenant. She saluted and was then at ease.

"Where is the Colonel?" Festa wanted to make sure they were alone. She was unsure about his Lieutenant. She seemed nice, but heard that her loyalty to Colonel Mustang was unmatched. If something were to happen to him in this duel, Festa would surely get a bullet to the head.

"He went to reserve the space. I will escort you down stairs." This was a relief. She felt that it was better. Festa experienced too much testosterone on a daily basis; and, it was nice to finally meet another woman. Especially one with such a high rank.

They began to walk and it was silent for a moment. She mostly followed her down stair cases that she didn't know existed. Once they were below ground level, the Lieutenant spoke.

"So, you live with Sergeant Maccabi?" Festa was taken off guard.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Festa then inferred what she was asking. "We're just friends. And we work all the time."

"I always see him in the investigations department." Hawkeye chuckled. "We fought together in Ishval."

Festa recalled Ben saying he could shoot. He could have been a sniper if he wanted, but decided taking photos would be easier.

"He told me he was a good shot." They continued walking. They were now in a hallway Festa did not recognize. It had no windows and was made of concrete. There were no doors except the one at the end of the hall. They continued the conversation.

"He was. But I put him in his place." Festa had a questionable look.

"What did you do?" Hawkeye chuckled again.

"We had a shooting match. Both of us had a reputation, but I won." They smiled. Festa could imagine the look on Ben's face after losing.

"He's probably still bitter." They laughed and the Lieutenant stopped.

"Colonel Mustang will meet you inside."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Before she entered, Festa took off the scarf and left it with the Lieutenant. She did not want it to get burned.

Festa entered the room and the Lieutenant closed the door. It was a large dome with only a sky light at the top and various ceiling lights illuminated the room. There was a glass balcony where the Furher stood, surveying the grounds. The ground itself was a mix of dust and sand which would work with her alchemy. Colonel Mustang stood in the center of the circle, where the light was brightest, and she couldn't wait to fight.

"I am ready if you are." She said.

"There is still time to turn back." She couldn't do that. She wanted this, to prove herself. Even if she was in over her head, she at least had given it a chance.

"No, I didn't come here to retreat." The Fuhrer interrupted them. He was to be the judge for this match.

"Good answer." He said, standing above them. "Now this is to be a fair fight, no deaths. Only injuries. If knocked unconscious, the other will declare victory. Understood?"

They both replied, and the Fuhrer waited as they prepared themselves for the duel. Mustang tightened his gloves as Festa took off her coat.

"It's going to get hot." She prepared herself. The Fuhrer had waited, then gave the order.

"Begin."

Colonel Mustang made the first move and Festa back flipped away from the flame. She drew a circle and put up a stone way. He made another blow and Festa ran from it. She wanted to wear him down. She thought as long as she could dodge the flame with ease it wouldn't be a problem.

The cycle continued and Festa kept flipping and dodging the attacks. But he still smirked. Mustang knew her strategy and could keep up the offensive for as long as he wanted. She was easily irritated, which meant if he got her angry, that would throw her off.

"You're supposed to be an alchemist. Not an acrobat." Festa decided it was time to attack. She drew a glass transmutation circle and when the flame came for her she used the circle to direct the reconstructed glass back at him. He had not moved from his position until now. But before the glass was going to hit him, he veered left. If he had stayed in position his shoulder would have been sliced. Festa had to get closer so he had less time to react.

By this point the room was getting increasingly warmer. There was no ventilation, but the heat could not distract her. She had to focus on getting closer. Preventing him from firing.

She used the circle again and created the wall as a barrier.

"You said you had other research. Why won't you show me?"

"I can't." Festa was afraid, she knew she could make an image, but it would have to be something he wouldn't be prepared for, one that would haunt him.

He began firing along the wall as she ran beside it. Once Festa reached the end of the glass fence, she drew a circle to project a stone spike at the Colonel. She spun around to the other side to hopefully trip him, but he expected it. She had gotten his left shoulder with the spike. She lunged forward to press on the wound with her left hand, but he was ready and spun her around to strike the spike. The spike cut her upper right arm and she fell to the ground. She didn't want to look at the cut, it would only break her focus. She already felt his blood on her hand, the texture was enough to make her think of the pain. He began throwing sparks and Festa crawled backwards.

"I thought you had more research to show me. This is pathetic." She remembered what happened before with the image. But she had to think of something that would scare him. Festa saw very few photographs of Colonel Mustang's actions in Ishval; but there was enough she could recall from memory. Festa wasn't sure if it would work. But it was her last resort.

"Had enough?" He said it, feeling he had already won. Festa stood, then spread out her arms and began to draw a transmutation circle with her foot as she spoke.

"Burn me." Festa said. His look was one of concern. "You've taunted me enough with your fire, if you are going to burn me then do it." He waited a moment. If she truly wanted to die he could take her life. But she had dodged his attacks before, this could be a trick.

"Do it, Colonel." The Fuhrer had kept to observing, but interjected because the outcome did not matter. If Festa died, then she was not worthy to be a sacrifice. And if she lived, then there may be more potential for her future. The Colonel nodded and positioned himself to aim at her.

By this time Festa had drawn a complete circle. This was it. Her only chance to prove her research.

The Colonel fired. Festa jumped back and transmuted a glass wall. The fire surrounded her and the glass wall became hot. She drew the perception circle and placed her left hand on the glass. She held her breathe but her hand began to sting from the fire and she let out a scream as the heat rose and the fire began to dissipate.

Festa thought of the pictures. Colonel Mustang had been responsible for many deaths, and his victims had a painful end. She thought of herself, burned all over. Her skin crisp and flaking, with a face that was barely recognizable.

Mustang did not see this. When the fire cleared he heard a scream. What he saw was Lieutenant Hawkeye, burned. Ishval and begun to creep back into his mind, he did not know what to say, one of his worst fears had come to life. He fell to his knees in shock.

Festa stayed behind the glass with her left hand on the transmutation circle. She was unsure of what was going on.

"Let's call this a draw, shall we?" The Fuhrer announced and left through an unknown door in the balcony. He had seen the image, and was satisfied with the potential in this young alchemist.

Festa felt she could emerge, leaving a bloody hand print on the transmutation circle. She saw the Colonel kneeling, staring into the ground.

"Colonel?" She said, about to reach out to him.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He only whispered it. She stepped back but remained in the room. It fell silent.

"Colonel, I didn't mean to…"

"Leave!" Festa didn't know what she had done. What did he see? She thought he'd be relieved to see her okay, but that was not the case.

Festa grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"I'm sorry." She ran outside the room.

"Colonel Mus…" Lieutenant Hawkeye was prepared to greet him. She had heard a scream. Festa felt the blood running down her arm.

"Private Farlock, you're bleeding." The Lieutenant noticed. She reached out but Festa stepped back.

"The Colonel needs you. I'm sorry." Festa grabbed her scarf as the Lieutenant entered the room and closed the door.

Festa ran down the hallway up, the stairs to the main hall. She thought it would only shock him enough to give her the upper hand. But he was in tears, enraged. Festa stopped in the middle of a stairwell and to breathe, try to digest what had happened. She did not know what she could to but say sorry to him. It was the only solution she could think of, she went home without being noticed, and thought of how she could get him to accept her apology.


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

Chapter 11: Aftermath

The next morning Festa was exhausted. All night she kept thinking about what would happen when she returned to work. How Mustang would treat her. Ben hadn't seen her come home, but saw her door was locked. He assumed that she had spent the day sleeping to recover from her late nights at the department, cleaning and organizing documents.

Festa knew he and the rest of the investigations department had been working on a case. There was a serial killer that they were trying to capture. She felt it best to leave him to his work, though he was more concerned about what she was seeing when she filed his pictures away. He was worried, especially with the pictures that were to come.

She walked into the investigations department and heard laughter. Considering she always got there early she was curious. There was food laid out by the bulletin board.

"Festa." Ben said, he handed her a scone. She didn't know what was going on.

"What's the celebration for?"

"We got him." She still looked confused. Festa took a bit of the scone.

"Who?" She said, still chewing her food.

"Really Farlock we have been working on this case for weeks." He showed her the newspaper. Barry the Butcher was the name they gave. She only read the head line and saw the picture. His shirt was covered in blood but he was smiling.

"I guess I haven't paid attention." She pushed the paper aside and began to head into the filing room and Ben pulled her aside.

"What's wrong?" Ben understood that she had not been allowed to go out of the building for investigations, though she was told it would happen eventually. It made sense that she wasn't too invested in the case, but she would at least smile when she came to work. Ben saw it was out of character.

"Just tired is all." Festa went into the cabinet room, but Ben was concerned.

Festa wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Besides, she didn't help catch him. She sat on the floor and took deep breathes. She wanted to talk to Mustang, apologize for what she had done. Whatever it was. All night she tried to think what he saw that made him react in that way. But didn't know how to approach him.

The door opened. It was Major Hughes. She saluted him, but then realized it was a perfect opportunity. They were friends, he probably knew what happened. He called her to be at ease and she did so. Hughes locked the door behind him and closed the blinds. Only a florescent light provided visibility.

"How was your review, Major?"

"I don't know, sir." Festa leaned against the cabinets. "I was thinking you could tell me."

"You passed." He said.

"That's good." She waited but asked the question that made her uncomfortable. "What did he see?" Festa was concerned, and Hughes could see it. Mustang had told him about the incident but he didn't want Festa to worry. The guilt had already eaten her up.

"He saw you on fire." There was a pause.

"Please don't lie to me." She had crossed her arms and looked directly at him. "I need to know the truth." Hughes could see what happened yesterday wasn't intentional. She felt guilt for her actions, and so she deserved to know.

"He saw the Lieutenant on fire." He paused. "It is one of his only fears." It was not what she imagined. But why did the image not reflect that? This was something she would have to figure out as she continued her research.

"I'm sorry." She waited and clenched her fists. "I only wanted to throw him off guard. But I was…"

"Afraid?" Festa nodded. She had never been taken down like that, it was her first fight with someone. Hughes continued.

"There was nothing to be afraid of. He wouldn't harm a fellow alchemist." Festa had her doubts about that. Considering what happened at the exam and the day before, it was clear he would kill on command. Festa wouldn't question the Fuhrer's orders either, but she didn't trust that statement. There was some commotion behind the door, they ignored the laughter and Hughes smirked and continued the conversation.

"You don't have to say sorry. I have it taken care of." Generally when Major Hughes said that, it meant that he made the situation worse.

"How so?" Festa was curious.

"There is a fruit basket on his desk." The laughter grew louder from the behind the door. Festa needed to know and the major unlocked the door. Everyone was laughing. Ben came up smiling with a card in hand.

"That's why you were acting so were. You have a crush." Ben handed her the card. "He just dropped it off."

 _My Dearest Colonel,_

 _I must inform you and apologize for my misconduct. I hope you will forgive me so we can move on in the future._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Private Farlock._

She glared at Major Hughes who simply smiled. Festa wanted to punch him in the face, but before she knew it he was already by the door.

"I should get home for lunch, Gracia could have our baby any day now."

"She's not even pregnant!" Festa shouted.

"Well, we can keep trying. Bye." He left quickly. Festa sighed and chased him out the door, but there was nothing she could say. The damage had already been done. Ben snuck behind her and patted her shoulder.

"It's all right, Festa. I'm sure the Colonel thought it was funny."

"How did you get this?" She asked, clenching the paper in her hand.

"The Colonel dropped it off himself. Said that it should not leave the investigations department." Ben said.

"But I'm sure others know."

"You'd be right." Uttered another solider. Festa sighed, it was going to be a long day. Ben responded.

"Just have a little sense of humor. We need a good laugh every now and then." She doubted that people would take this as a joke. Festa knew that the only way to clear this up was to speak with him in person.

Before lunch she had been encountered in the hallway by random soldiers. Faces she saw every day, but never spoke to. The girls generally giggled when she walked past. They thought it was cute that she had a crush, though it wasn't true. The men generally had a comment or two, but when Festa showed she was not in the mood they would continue to walk past. She had to talk to someone, and thought the most logical choice would be Lieutenant Hawkeye.

At lunch, she sat on the opposite end of the cafeteria to observe when Hawkeye would come. She waited for about an hour. Knowing that Mustang saw her on fire made Festa wonder how the image could have appeared. She went through the fight in her head, as she had done the night before. There was a point where she pressed on his wound. That was the hand that she used to make her perception circle. So, would that mean that his blood had some kind of connection with what he saw? She couldn't be sure of this, but if it were true, it was off topic from her research. She wanted to help people with their grief, not cause it.

The Lieutenant entered the lunch room. Festa had a small window of time before the investigations department would question her location. She walked over to her. People stared because they thought a cat fight was going to happen, there were rumors that the Lieutenant and the Colonel has a thing, so this letter would cause discourse.

"Hello." Festa uttered. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't open her eyes.

"Yes Ms. Farlock?" Festa was surprised.

"May I sit with you?" She wanted to be polite.

"Go ahead." Festa sat down and crossed her arms. She knew time was short and figured it was best to cut to the point.

"I was wondering, is there a time I could meet with the Colonel today?"

"Is it for yesterday?" Festa clenched her arms, and looked away.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure he is okay. I feel terrible about it."

"I know about your rank, Major." Festa looked at Hawkeye, shocked.

"How did you…"

"He told me." Of course he would. Then again, Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't seem to be one who would reveal secrets easily. But Festa only wondered how many others knew she was actually an alchemist, not just a paper pusher for the investigation department.

"So much for secrets then. Did his wound heal?"

"He'll survive. But why would you give him a fruit basket to apologize, he hates gifts." Festa knew once this blew over that Major Hughes was going to get a slap in the face.

"It wasn't from me."

"All right. If you want he is free in an hour. You can meet him then."

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'm feeling quite bad about this." Festa was grateful and was glad she would be able to talk this out.

"Just speak with him and don't be afraid." Hawkeye took a final sip of her tea. She paused than stood up. "But, I warn you, if you harm him again, I will not restrain from firing. Understood?"

"Yes." Hawkeye left and Festa stayed. She knew that that was not a bluff, and with the record she had, Festa could easily be taken out.

An hour later Festa left the department. Hughes came back and understood she didn't see this as a joke. If it were been Ben or any of the others staff she would have found it hilarious, but being young and defensive only made this situation worse. Hughes gave her a form to bring to the Colonel, just in case people wondered why she was there. He figured that was the only way she may learn her lesson.

She stood outside of the Colonel's office and knocked on the door. She only hoped to apologize. And that he would accept it.

Hawkeye opened the door. The Colonel was doing paper work. She sat in the chair and Lieutenant Hawkeye shut the door. Silence fell, Festa did not want to be the first to speak. Hawkeye could tell, but Mustang simply kept filling out papers as if she wasn't there.

"Why are you here, Major?" He asked, in his deep voice. Festa began to respond.

"I wanted to talk about yesterday…"

"There is nothing to discuss." His voice was cold. Festa continued, she had to get this out now, otherwise it would eat at her.

"I had no idea that was the image you saw. It was only meant to distract you." He kept writing.

"Can I have that form please?" Festa was becoming angered. He wasn't even paying attention to her. Of course he was busy, but he could at least make eye contact.

"I haven't fought another alchemist before, I didn't mean to hurt you." She gave him the form.

"Thank you, you can go back now."

"Will you please hear me out?"

"Major Farlock, there is nothing to discuss."

"But I want to apologize!"

"If you have remorse for everything you do you will never make it as a solider or as an alchemist." She kept going, he was angering her. Festa wanted a reason.

"Why can't I just say I'm sorry?!"

"Because you made a decision, Major. And without that demonstration your license would have been revoked." Festa stopped. She realized that there was never a chance to apologize. She couldn't erase what had happened by saying sorry, but she didn't want him to think she was unaware.

"One thing you have is the fact that you don't hesitate. You can evaluate a situation and act accordingly, doing what must be done to survive. That is a valuable trait." He paused. Festa didn't believe him, she felt that though meticulous in battle, she would not go as far as to kill someone.

"I'm not sure about that." She had not been confronted with that. Having to fight to the death was something she hoped would never happen.

"Don't be modest, I'm giving you a compliment."

"Then that would be a first." He smirked. There was a pause before he spoke.

"Listen, from now on I will not be involved in your reviews. I have other cases to deal with in the East." This made sense in Festa's mind. He was being transferred; she couldn't just pop into his office now and then, he had to focus on his future, and she had to do the same.

"Then who will judge?"

"The Fuhrer will be your proctor." This was either a blessing or a curse. The Fuhrer seemed to appreciate her work ethic, so she may have more luck with him as a proctor, and less sarcasm from the Colonel.

"Understood." She got up and left. When she got to the door, The Lieutenant stopped her.

"Major." She said. "Don't be a stranger." She handed her a piece of paper. It's looked like a folded letter, held with a wax stamp.

"Of course." Festa left the room. The Colonel sat in his chair, thinking of what Festa was up to next. Compared to the girl he saw a year ago she was growing up into a proper dog. He wasn't sure, but her eyes had become sabers when they fought, but once she saw the aftermath she crumbled. Festa could be a great alchemist, but she had to learn that you can't always say sorry for your mistakes.

Festa went home. Major Hughes felt that would a good compromise for what he did but. It was around dinner time when Festa got back to the apartment. She locked her door and opened the letter.

Dear Major Farlock,

I will first congratulate you on passing your review. It is not easy to bring the Colonel to his feet but you managed to do so. Your display with the mirror was impressive. I would like to see more of your work in exposing fears. I will ask you to meet with me in six months to show your progress. I request that you do more research into this for I see it beneficial to the military in the future. Please, do not disappoint.

Fuhrer King Bradley

Her heart sank. She knew that she had to experiment with the blood and glass now. Looking into people's fears was opposite of what she wanted to do with her research, but this was an order from the Fuhrer. If she got on his side, there was a possibility that she could say she was an alchemist publically. Festa had to follow his orders, even if he was giving her half the time to prepare. She had to prove that she wouldn't crumble under pressure. Festa enjoyed challenges, and this was only another opportunity to prove herself as a loyal soldier.


	12. Chapter 12: A Chop in the Night

Chapter 12: A Chop in the Night

Festa was asleep until she heard a sound from the living room. It was one she wasn't familiar with. It must have been around two in the morning, but she couldn't tell if someone was in the apartment, or if Ben had tripped in the kitchen. He still slept on the couch, but it was out of character for him to be up now.

She didn't want to startle him, but was curious why he would be wondering the kitchen. She heard a click, it must have been his pistol. He only carried it when he was going out of the investigations department. Which meant that he had some kind of assignment outside of his normal duties. It was something she wanted to investigate.

Festa put on her uniform quietly. She put her hair in a bun, as she had always done. Once she heard the front door close and lock she exited her room. Major Hughes said she would be going out on some cases in the future, but she wanted to know what Ben was doing, and if she could help.

She followed Ben in the dark and kept her distance. It was clear that he wasn't going to Headquarters. As she walked her steps were delicate, the gravel under her feet was barely heard shuffling. Ben looked as though he was on a mission, walking with purpose.

The location was a prison, next to the fifth laboratory. Festa had never gone to this area of town herself, mostly because she felt at night it was too risky to walk alone, and that area of the city was not well lit compared to the library by the government buildings.

Festa saw that Ben met some people at the door. They were military personnel. She waited as they talked. But when the door was about to close she grabbed the handle so it wouldn't lock. Once she was certain they had left she opened the door and looked for signs. She wandered the area, listening to voices to figure out their location. She knew that the more violent criminals were kept underground, and with no one on the main level it was clear that was where they were.

It was strange that the prison was practically empty. Almost like the life had been sucked out of it. She knew there were more prisons in Central, and maybe this was one they were closing. But Festa wasn't sure why Ben would be here if it was empty?

Festa found a door that was slightly ajar. She careful opened it and tip toed down the steps. The voices grew louder and Festa followed them. There was finally a sign of life.

"We should kill him now. He isn't going to say anything else." It was a voice she didn't recognize.

"Just give him time he's bound to snap." It was Ben.

"Time is something we're running out of." It was the first voice again. Festa was now by the door, debating whether or not to open it. She figured if they caught her now she wouldn't have to worry about consequences later. That, and she was too curious, she had to know what was going on. She opened the door.

"Hello, boys." They all turned. There were four in the room including Ben. One was a young Lieutenant smoking his cigarette, another was older with grey hair, and the last had glasses and black hair. She saluted and stood in the doorway. The room was small with two tables and a recording machine set up. Through the glass she could see prison cells, and one had a chair in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"Well, she gets points for confidence." It was the Lieutenant.

"Please, Havoc." Said the older gentleman. "Sergeant Maccabi do you know this soldier?"

"Yes, Falman. She lives with me." Ben was angered. This was his chance for a promotion, and Festa may have just made that goal impossible.

"Isn't she a little young for you Sergeant?" It was Lieutenant Havoc. He had pulled out his gun.

"It's not like that I swear." Festa said. The Lieutenant began to polish his gun, he had no intent to fire. "It was just strange for Ben to be out so late, and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"I see." The Warrant Officer and Sergeant Major giggled. They thought that clearly Festa was just an over obsessive girlfriend.

"I know what you're thinking and it isn't like that." Ben took a deep breathe. "I took her in after Horace Farlock was killed in battle." Festa didn't know why he would say that now, but she felt that she should leave if it meant digging up old wounds.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting." She turned her back but then heard a voice.

"Wait." The Warrant Officer stopped her and looked her in the eyes. "You're the bugler's sister?"

"Yes." Festa responded.

"Then maybe she has some of his communication skills." It was the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Havoc you can't be serious?" Ben spoke. The Sergeant Major sat silent in his corner, most likely listening to audio tapes.

"What? At this point none of us have gotten more than one confession." The Lieutenant paused. "Ms. Farlock, your brother could have been a good diplomat with how he spoke. You seem tough, I don't think his words will scare you."

"You want me to interview an inmate?" Festa paused.

"It's not going to be easy. He has only told us about three of the murders and where the bodies are. But we know that there are at least two more bodies missing." Falman said, in a cold voice.

"We're ordered to execute him at sunrise. We have about four hours until then." Havoc was still polishing his gun.

"I can try but I'm not sure if it will help."

"Great. Now go get a confession." The Lieutenant dragged her out to the door. Ben followed to warn her before she opened it.

"Festa." Ben stopped her. "This man is a serial killer. If he says anything that scares you, just signal us."

"Understood." Festa opened the door and Ben closed it behind her. She walked down the alley, which was empty except for the one prisoner.

"I wonder who they sent now? I hope they're young. The fresh meat always keeps better."

Festa stopped. She almost turned around, but then she remembered the Fuhrer's letter. She had to experiment with fears. She felt what had happened with Colonel Mustang wasn't as strong of an illusion because she was afraid. Festa couldn't turn away from this, she would have to learn to not be scared when investigating the fears of others. She had to be strong and listen. Get two confessions, find the bodies. That's what mattered now.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" It was Barry. He was quite skinny, with shaggy hair. The prison outfit didn't seem to fit his smile. Festa wanted to ask about the girls right away but felt that the others had already done that. She wanted to begin soft. Festa took a seat in the chair, with her arms crossed.

"Hello Barry. Or do you prefer to be called Barry the Butcher."

"Neither." He said. "That's not my name. They got my name wrong!" Festa had to stay calm.

"I'm sorry about that. Even the newspaper can make a mistake." Festa didn't want to blow this, she could see their faces in the window, out of the corner of her eye. She had to keep going. "What do you want to be called?"

"You're asking me?" Festa thought that was strange, wouldn't that be the first question the others would ask?

"The others just called me Barry. But I'm not just Barry. I'm Barry the Chopper, not the butcher. I chop. That's what I do! " So the press had gotten his name wrong, or the name that he wished to be called. He didn't seem to know he was being executed. And what if that were true? She had to act sympathetic to win his trust.

"I know that's tough." She paused. "Living with a name that is not true to who you are." Festa clenched her side, grabbing the watch. She unfolded her arms.

"Maybe we can make a deal." Festa said.  
"What kind of deal?"

"I'll tell the press to change your name in the newspapers if you tell me a story." She wasn't sure if it would work. But Festa thought maybe he would talk knowing people would know him as Barry the Chopper. The others could hear what was going on, and Ben was confused.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ben asked.

"Taking the soft approach." Falman said. "She's comfortable. If he says something that scares her she'll let us know."

Ben had to trust the others. They each got one confession but it wasn't enough. He wanted to make sure Festa wasn't in over her head. She was always willing to go above and beyond what she was asked to do just as he had done. They were both stubborn but Ben understood that there came a time to wait while Festa kept trying to please the high officials.

"What story? There are so many." He was smiling. Festa had to keep him this way. She smiled.

"Just your life. I always hate talking myself. And you're the focus. I want to know how it's done." He lost his smile and stared at her.

"Why would you care? You're just like them. You just want me to tell you about the bodies. They were frightened, but then they send scared little girl. Like the rest." He chuckled. "I'd love to see you in pieces like them, screaming for help, when no one would come…" He rambled on. Festa almost broke and Ben could see it.

"He's not going to talk now. We need to get her out." Ben wanted to open the door, Falman blocked his path. He was mad the Lieutenant would recommend such an idea. She was still young, she didn't need to be exposed to this.

"Wait, Ben." Havoc said. "You told me she was an entertainer right?" Ben nodded.

"Yes, but…"

"Then let her improvise." Ben obeyed him reluctantly and let go of the door.

Festa had to think of a comeback. She had to lie, act like an admirer. She stood up and took off her blue jacket, and untied her bun. He was not going to hurt her, he couldn't with words. So she had to be strong. Festa glared and him, he kept rambling until he met her glance. She then laughed herself.

"I'm not a little girl." Festa paused and sat further back in her chair. She maintained her eye contact. She put her hands behind her head.

"But why would you care about me?" She smirked.

"To be honest I have always had an interest in anatomy. I was a dancer for most of my childhood." Festa had to be convincing, and using her past as a connection was an easy way to get him to open up.

"So you're quite flexible." He licked his lips. Festa leaned forward and clenched her fist. She was close to getting him to talk. "What type of anatomy?"

"Everything really. Mostly muscles and tendons. It was fascinating how many operations can go on with a human body, and how easily they can be destroyed. How the blood would run out."

"They were all fragile." Festa had him, she just had to let him keep talking. Over the next two hours Barry the Chopper went on. At first he told how he killed his wife, and his reasons behind doing so. He didn't get much respect and was seen as invisible by his family. It was frightening how interested Festa was with how the victims were murdered. Ben was almost convinced that he was living with a psychopath. Festa was able to get four more confessions, and knew that if they were to get the print changed in the newspaper she would want to get there as soon as possible. It would be sunrise in two hours.

"I appreciate your time Barry. But I have to go." She put her uniform back on.

"But wait, I want to talk more."

"Barry the Chopper, I have to get your name to the press." It was the truth. He crumbled in his chair.

"You think like them, what do you see?" She stopped, He looked into her green eyes. "And I want the truth." Festa had heard a lot in the past two hours. He wanted the truth, so she spoke.

"Honestly, I see a man who was unable to defend his family. Though he tried, his wife and others didn't notice him because they thought he was worthless." Festa paused. "But, by chopping others up, he found he was more powerful than he imagined." Festa smiled back. He was laughing. Ben saw the smile and went to open the door. He had heard enough.

"I like you." He paused. "You understand me." He began to chuckle again. "I'm sure you'd make an excellent chopper!"

"Well, I try not to kill people." She couldn't believe what he was saying. She wasn't a killer. She was just getting a confession.

"You should. It's exhilarating. " Ben came down the alley. He grabbed her wrist.

"Festa, it's time to go." Ben pulled her down the alley as Barry screamed asking her to come back. When they got to the room and shut the door, Ben didn't let go.

"What was that about?!" Festa screamed.

"How about you? Do you actually believe he was right to kill all those girls?"

"No! But I got him to talk didn't I?" Silence fell. Ben let go of her wrist. He just wanted to be reassured that she wasn't insane, that she wouldn't kill. He remembered men at Ishval turn mad for blood, and the interview exposed a side he had not seen.

"You did."

"Ben you know what my parents did to me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go on a murderous rampage."

"Look. You seemed to really believe what he was saying. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't true."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Festa paused. "But I did promise I would change his name in the newspaper."

"He'll be dead before he sees it." The Lieutenant said, loading his gun.

"I know. But in case he decides to haunt me, I better keep my promise." Festa left the room.

"She's tougher than I thought."

"Yeah. I guess." Ben sat down. They still had to locate the other bodies. But the recorded evidence would help their investigation.

Festa ran through the streets. She had to make it to the print office before they wrote the wrong name. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, probably because she never wanted to break a promise. Though she felt a dark presence behind her she just kept running from the shadow, it would not stop her.

The next morning Festa was called directly to Major Hughes' office. She knew she would be in trouble for trespassing and was expecting a demotion. She sat in the chair and waited for the worst.

"I heard that you interviewed Barry the Chopper last night." He gave her the newspaper, she made it in time. "It looks like you got him to talk." But Major Hughes seemed to be unaware. Festa didn't want to be a liar.

"Major Hughes. I wasn't supposed to be there last night."

"Really?" He said. "Because Lieutenant Havoc said in the report he asked for extra reinforcement. And that Sergeant Maccabi recommended you." He paused. "But, if your story is the truth…"

"Oh no that's right. Ben just wasn't clear why I was going there last night. He said it was a patrol." They had her back. She felt that the Major probably knew it was a lie but it seemed to help the investigations department.

"All right. Well, then I can tell you the good news." He looked at her fixing his glasses. "You seem to have a knack for interviewing. You showed little sign of distress and controlled the situation. So your new assignment is to interview inmates, particularly those who have been convicted of war crimes."

This was great. Festa was thinking that by doing this she could be less afraid. Maybe she could find a pattern to the madness. The interview with Barry the Chopper gave her an idea. The prison cell would contain someone so they could not escape. If she could figure out how to create a chamber, something were a person would be surrounded by their fear, then she would have something to present to the Fuhrer when her review came in six months.

"Thank you, Major. I gladly accept." He smiled.

"Good, you won't be seeing me around much anymore." Festa was surprised.

"Why's that?" He jumped from his seat.

"I found out Gracia is pregnant. Three months! She could have our little angel any day now!"

"Major, it takes nine months to grow a child." Festa had to break it to him.

"Have you ever been pregnant?" She sighed.

"No, but I understand if you have to be home more often. Don't work too hard."

"And you do the same." She left the room, happy that she wasn't in trouble and that she could

continue her career and research. Thanks to Ben and Lieutenant Havoc for covering up she could rest easy. When she left the office, Ben was waiting outside the door.

"Thank you." Festa said.

"You don't need to." He said. "You're good at it. Just be careful. There are a lot of crazy prisoners."

"I can handle it." She paused. "If not I can let you finish them off."

"Right." Ben chuckled. Festa walked away into the cabinet office. He hadn't realized how fast she had grown up. This wasn't the little girl he saw dancing at the festival. She had become a fearless young woman who could hold her own. But he was afraid of who she might interview. Especially one alchemist in particular that would have her seeing crimson as he had during Ishval.


	13. Chapter 13: The Crimson Interview

Chapter 13: The Crimson Interview

It had been almost six months since Festa began interviewing inmates. There was only one week left before her review. Though Ben kept worrying that the prisoners would scare her, she seemed to remain stoic because to her this was a job, a mission she did not want to fail.

Festa had been practicing with the blood but only on small animals. She had noticed that the images were easier to manipulate because she had more stories from inmates she interviewed. One progress she had made was being able to create a chamber.

The chamber had four walls with a diamond point on top. The outside was stone while the inside was all glass, and was completely dark once the door was closed. She wanted to know what was seen by the observer which meant she needed a human subject. Ben was the only person she could think of that was close. Hughes knew about her licensure, but was too preoccupied with his wife's pregnancy.

The night before her next interview, Festa came home and noticed Ben was cutting vegetables. She sat at the table and looked at the paperwork she had been given for the interview. Festa had gained a certain clearance, and was fascinated by her next subject. He was one prisoner whose name seemed to come up often because he had killed so many of his own with little remorse. There were numerous stories of his actions in Ishval.

"Hey, Ben." She had startled him and he cut his finger. It was a perfect opportunity.

"Festa, what is it?" She got a cloth from the counter and wiped the blood off of his finger. It may not have been enough, but hopefully she would be able to see some images.

"Let me get you a bandage first." She grabbed a thin piece of cloth from inside on of the cupboards. He wrapped it around his finger as she sat down with the other cloth next to her paperwork.

"What do you know about Major Solf Kimblee?" He stopped wrapping his hand.

"I worked under him in Ishval. Why?"

"He's my next interview." She said. "They asked if I wanted support and I said you to be on my team." He seemed surprised. Festa thought it might bring up some old wounds, but Ben at least knew how he spoke.

"I don't think I am your best choice." Festa smiled. He was being hard on himself.

"Actually, I think if he sees a familiar face then he will talk." Ben sighed.

"That won't be a problem with him. He loves to hear his own voice." He paused. "He will also take advantage of a situation. Especially with his alchemy." She looked into her file.

"From the pictures you took, seems he likes to blow things up." Ben took most of them, though he was not proud of it.

"Yes." He went to sit on the couch, he liked to retire early so he could get to the Investigations department early.

"Then that's good to know." Festa wanted to make sure the blood was still fresh so she could do the experiment before she went to sleep. She got up and began to collect her things.

"Going to bed so soon?" He asked.

"It sounds like the interview may be harder than I thought. It's at noon, you can meet me before then."

"I'll go with you." He smiled and laid down on the couch. Festa went into her room with the cloth in hand.

She locked the door and placed the bloody cloth in the center of the floor. The pattern for the chamber had been drawn on the floor so many times that it was more than engraved into her memory.

After the chamber was transmuted she opened the door and went inside. But as soon as she had closed the door she saw more than she expected. Ben's memories of Ishval.

The chamber was no longer a three by three foot space. It had expanded. Festa was now in the middle of the war torn city of Ishval.

She had heard that Ben was good enough to be a sniper, but did not know he had done it. There were multiple families that she saw being shot. Emotionless, he picked off many, and even had to take the lives of some wounded soldiers, because he was ordered too by a voice without a face. Many of the bullets went through the head chest and even the neck. Festa had known going into the chamber that this would be intimidating. She just had to remember that these were reflections of the past, not reality.

Festa fell and the scarf was now in the center. The images changed slightly, there were no more people getting shot, but Ishvalans running. All she could see were the explosions going on around her. The bright red color filled the chamber. She didn't know what was coming but all she could hear were footsteps. They echoed within the chamber. Festa couldn't make a sound in case Ben heard, he would rush in and ask what was wrong.

The steps grew closer and a laugh began to roar. She had to get out but there was no handle on the inside. She had designed the feature in case a prisoner tried to escape. Festa had to crack the glass. This was only an illusion. The footsteps stopped, she just began to punch the glass, and there wasn't enough time to draw a circle. Though blood ran down her hand, she kept punching until the glass shattered and there was the sound of a clap, and then darkness.

Festa breathed. She had seen what Ben had done. But why did the images change? Is that what Horace saw? The scarf had fallen into the center of the circle during the illusion. This was interesting. It meant that the age of the blood didn't matter. Just as long as something remained.

She reversed the circle and walked out of the room with a bloody right fist. Ben was in the living room, sitting on the couch, awake.

"What did you do?!" He saw her fist and immediately went into the room. Festa had forgot to lock the door. She had run to stop him but he had already seen the transmutation circle.

"What's this?" He asked. After what she saw, it was time for a conversation.

"I think we both need to explain ourselves." She said.

They both sat on the couch and took turns. Festa told him that she had been asked to conduct research but had not been registered as an alchemist. The way she explained it was that she was too young and they needed to do more research so she could apply at the right time. But, there was an opening in the Investigations Department and she took it so she could at least be in the system. Ben still couldn't know that she was actually a State Alchemist but she thought that he could keep the research a secret which would make her safe.

In turn, Ben said that he began taking the pictures because the snipping had been too much. He was one of the best, but changed his position to keep his sanity. That was the only order he would go back on, otherwise he was going to be a dog to the military. Horace was the opposite, and losing him was a tipping point to work for the Investigations Department.

Knowing about the family dynamics, Ben wanted to make sure Festa was protected. That was the least he could do for Horace. That's why he wanted to go up the ladder in the military. He wanted to get high enough so he could maybe make a change, hopefully so a war of that magnitude would never occur again.

That night they went to bed in silence after everything had been said. She had never known what Ben had seen, though it was like what other soldiers had describe to be in the middle of the action made it real. However, at least now she had an idea of what the prisoners would see.

The morning before the interview Ben had made breakfast. Festa kindly accepted and it was nice that they had finally come clean about many secrets. She had put the scarf on like normal, but Ben could see that Festa felt better, and was not expecting this interview would be different from the others. But he had a suspicion that she would uncover something he suspected for a long time.

Festa went in with Ben and one other officer who she had not seen before. He was silent and it did not bug her. There was a chair at the end of the hall and that was all. The guards stood in the waiting area, they were told that she would bring her own help. Festa wasn't afraid, even after what she saw in the chamber, and what Ben had said, she felt more prepared than anything.

She sat down and before opening his eyes and looking at his face. As a prisoner, he looked like he was accustomed to his surroundings. But she thought of him in a uniform, with his silver watch from the pictures. That's where she could see the intimidation.

"Major Solf Kimblee. I'm Ms. Farlock. May I say it is a pleasure to meet someone with an extensive reputation?" He smirked.

"If you're going to lie to me you should be convincing." She had to retort. Obviously he had been questioned before.

"How can you tell I'm lying? I find it interesting that someone who has killed so many is still sane." His smile was not comforting. It was like hers, trying to think two steps ahead.

"I enjoy it. That's what makes it fun."

"So killing Ishvalans and your own comrades is a sport?" This may have been the start of something.

"No." He paused. "I like to watch them be ripped apart. The colors were all marvelous, so many shades of red." She could feel her heart sink, but she had to keep going.

"You liked to see your alchemy in action. I can't blame you, a man with that power would feel invincible." His smile turned into a scowl.

"I don't need your admiration from a woman who is a novice." She collected herself before she spoke again.

"If you must know I was asked to come here. But if this is just a game to you then I'll go." Ben was surprised but Festa had done it before, she would walk out then come back. Sometimes she had to wait and see if the prisoner was going to talk after the fact.

"I don't need to waste my time. You have said all you want to." She got up and turned her back.

"That scarf… that belonged to a bugler I picked off in Ishval." She was went from calm to enraged very quickly.

"Festa, don't…" Ben tried to hold her back, but she put her hands on the bars and began to scream.

"What did you do to Horace?!" This was his intention. Festa still had some open cuts on her right hand. Kimblee went to grab her hand to cause an explosion, but was stopped. Ben drew his gun and fired a bullet which grazed his wrist. Festa fell to the ground and Kimblee was thrown back. Ben aimed his gun at his head.

"The next shot goes into your skull, Major." Ben was stern. Festa was kneeling on the floor.

"We can't kill him Sergeant." The silent officer spoke.

"I don't care, if I'm threatened I will kill." A laugh echoed from the prison cell.

"You still have your skills Sergeant Maccabi. Too bad you wasted them taking pictures."

"Why did you do it?" Festa uttered. Nothing else mattered. She needed to know about her brother. "Tell me!"

"He disobeyed a direct order, I had no choice but to execute him for treason." Kimblee said it with ease. He began to laugh, upsetting Festa was too easy.

"Stop laughing!" She screamed.

"You're so naïve to the world. It's fun to see you crumble." Festa looked into his eyes. Tears were running down her face but she was still furious.

"Were they all just a joke? They were people!"

"Compounds." She paused and he continued. "You're an alchemist you should understand." Festa froze. There was no way he could have known that.

"How…?"

"You should hide your watch better." She had not told Ben. That was the one secret between her and a few others. Ben was not to know.

"Festa. We have to go." He was mad.

"Yes." She got up from the floor and faced her brother's killer. "Hell doesn't deserve such vermin."

"I've heard worse." He said it as she walked away. The other officer remained behind while Ben and Festa entered the waiting room. The guards stepped out of the room to give Ben and Festa privacy.

"He won't go anywhere. Festa, he's locked up for good. If anything you added some more years onto his life sentence." He was trying to calm her down, but she wanted to be upset. She felt she had a right to be angry.

"Did you know?" Festa was questioning everything. She thought Ben had to know something. He saw Horace's dead body, he had to know that Kimblee was involved.

"I could only suspect. He's killed so many..."

"How was it treason? What would a bugler have done that would warrant his death?!" She was still crying but Ben was also upset. Kimblee had been his superior during the war, he had to obey him. And to know he had killed Horace only made him question his loyalties to the military.

"He was my friend Festa. You think I haven't asked that? Every night I go to bed asking why."

"Then why didn't you go to Hughes? Make it a priority?" She just wanted to know why it was covered up. Why would the military hide that from her, the Investigations Department didn't even say anything.

"I don't have the clearance, Festa." There was one more thing that upset him, one she was not expecting. "Or should I say Major?"

"Ben, please. I was told by the Colonel not to say anything." She was upset that Kimblee had figured it out. A sadistic man like him let lose her secret, and it could cost her everything.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, why wouldn't you say something?" Ben thought they trusted each other. Last night was refreshing to talk about the past. She was mad, she cared about her reputation and everything was about to crumble.

"Because you could rat me out so I'd lose my position. You only care about moving up and leaving people like my brother behind!"

She covered her mouth. Festa was angry and she didn't mean it. The fear of losing her license was haunting her, and she didn't want anyone to ruin it. But Ben had reached his limit. It was clear Festa only saw him as a meal ticket, and not as someone she could trust.

"You've known me for how long and you think I would do that? To my best friend's sister?" She had made a mistake.

"Sergeant." It was the other officer. They had to report what had happened since Ben had fired his gun.

"Unbelievable." Ben began to walk out.

"Ben, please!" The door slammed and he went down the hall with the other officer.

"I'm sorry." Festa whispered it. What she had said was not true, she was scared and acted out. He'd done everything to make her feel included, start her on her path to be an alchemist. Ben was like a second brother, but she had never told him that because she thought living like roommates was easier.

Why did she react like that? Maybe it was because the other officer was there so she lashed out. No, that was just pointing the blame. She had miscalculated this time, but it was the worst time to do it. Festa had failed. She would surely lose her license now.

That night Festa went home alone. She knew there would be consequences. With only a week before her evaluation, she would have to face the Fuhrer. Tears ran down her face, it was out of fear, losing the only thing that made her happy, that she had strived for. The only positive is that she now knew the face of her brother's murderer, but besides that she could only focus on what could happen tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14: The Return

Chapter 14: The Return

The next morning had finally come. She had stressed herself to sleep. Festa was covered in sweat and took a long shower before putting on her uniform. But she noticed it was unusually quiet. Ben was not home.

That was not like him. Even if they had gotten into a fight she thought that he would have at least slept on the couch. But one thing she saw was his messenger bag. Festa was awake for most of the night, so if he did come home, she would have heard him. She opened the bag to see if there was anything inside, but there was nothing. It was empty.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the time where she could worry about his empty bag. She had to go to work. With one swift motion she put her hair into a bun and went out the door.

Once she got to the Investigations Department to report her case, there was a note for her to see the Fuhrer immediately. This was what she feared. Festa had never needed to walk to his office by herself, and every step felt like a mile. She had to think of what to say, about Kimblee and why she snapped. But patience important, as long as she could still have her evaluation, then the interview wasn't a total loss.

She knocked on the door. The soldier who was with Ben when she last saw him was outside as a guard. Festa wondered if he knew anything.

"Excuse me." She asked. He turned his head. "Do you know where Sergeant Maccabi went after you reported the gun shot?"

"I couldn't tell you if I did." He said. "But for a man that has a clean record, he was ready to throw some punches." She had really gotten under his skin. It made her feel worse.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him, so I couldn't say sorry." Festa lost her train of thought, but the guard brought her back to reality.

"You can go in. He doesn't like to wait." Festa did as the guard ordered.

"Thank you." She opened and closed the door. The office was huge compared to Mustang's. But, she would expect nothing less.

"Take a seat, Major." Festa did so, she had to behave. There was silence but she did not want to be the first to speak.

"I regards to yesterday. Your interview with Major Kimblee ended rather suddenly." She had prepared to answer this question, but could still felt her heart beat faster.

"My personal fears got in the way, I will not make that mistake again."

"The risks are too great." Festa began to panic. He was going to say they didn't need her.

"Please, I succeeded before."

"Festa." There was silence in the room. "He broke you." She couldn't accept defeat, Festa had to plea to save her hopeful career as a state alchemist.

"I beg you, even if I lose everything, please let me continue my research." She was on the verge of tears, but did not want to cry in front of the Fuhrer.

"You have a week from today. I suggest you take a vacation."

"What?" This was odd. The Fuhrer making a suggestion about a vacation rather than resignation.

"Major Farlock in the time you have been here, you have worked every single day. I will approve it for this next week starting today. I suggest you focus on your research, and have it prepared accordingly."

"I have nowhere to go." Festa couldn't think of what to do with this free time, but refining some of her research would help.

"Then do what you will with your days off. But I expect you to come back, ready to give your presentation."

"Understood, Sir." Festa smiled. She was happy that the interview didn't destroy her career.

"You are excused." She headed toward the back but then turned around.

"Oh, Fuhrer King Bradley." Festa felt it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Ben didn't come home last night. I was wondering if you heard anything."

"Unfortunately I have not. I am a busy man."

"I know." Festa paused. "I was just curious." She exited the room and began to walk away but the guard spoke.

"You shouldn't ask so many questions. Someday it could get you killed."

Festa ignored the comment and walked away, she still had a chance to renew her license, and now she had a week to herself. But the next step was to figure out what she wanted to do. Her first stop was the bank where she took out one eighth of her savings. She only spent her money on rent and food, and though she wasn't being paid an alchemist's salary, the amount she had been given was more than enough for a week of travel.

When she got home she began to pack her clothes, along with her research. It had been a long time since she could wear skirts from when she was dancing. Festa put on a black skirt with a light blue long sleeved top, and put her uniform inside the bag. She packed her casual clothes in one of bags she used when she first came to Central. It was the time for the harvest festival, she thought. At that moment she found something in her drawer. The brass was familiar, it was Horace's bugle.

This must have been a sign, though she would regret it. She had to bring her brothers instrument back home to Panisora, it was the least Festa could do.

She took most of the money from the bank and hid it in her alchemist watch behind the gears of the clock. Having large amounts of cash in her pockets felt strange, at least having it in the watch meant it would be on her at all times, just like the scarf. She found her wool cloak and put it on before locking the door behind her.

Festa paid for her train ticket, a seven day pass to Panisora, and left. There was no time to waste. She put the bugle in with her bag. Being her only had one, the staff didn't question what was inside. On the ride, she fell asleep. Relieved that the Fuhrer did not punish her was surprising; but, she thought he knew best. Maybe this break was a good idea, and she needed to stop asking about everything. Ben would be fine, he was always able to look out for himself.

The train reached Panisora in the middle of the afternoon, and Festa woke up startled. She hadn't slept without interruption in a long time.

She began to walk through the town, but there was a grim setting. The wind was howling and the sunny skies began to turn gray with clouds. To Festa's surprise, the harvest festival wasn't even happening. It was the time of year, but there were no lights or stages set up. Was it because of her, she thought? Maybe they had no harvest. That's what she hoped, though it was unlikely.

Each step she took out of the city toward her home, she could only see memories of her brother. She remembered when she brought home the alchemy books, and he kept it a secret from their parents. But then when she passed the community center, she saw what she feared.

The windows were all smashed and the doors were boarded off. "Tainted" was written on the front in red, with holes on the outside to from people who felt this was no longer a sacred place. The structure she had rebuilt with alchemy had been destroyed.

She went inside to see the pews knocked over and the red glass shards scattered across the floor. All the work she had put in to help was only noticed by people who didn't even live in the town. This was just an example of why she had to go to Central.

After closing the doors she kept walking towards the house. Her heart was beating faster than before. She didn't think she would be nervous, but it had been almost two years since her departure, and her parents never sent her letters though she would occasionally write.

The house was still standing. She went to the front door and knocked. No one answered, but the door was open. Festa went inside and took off her cloak.

"Mother? Father?" There was no answer. She kept going through the house but she couldn't find anyone. The last place she checked was the practice room with the glass wall. The gray clouds had now turned darker, and thunder began to roar. The darkness was comforting, it reminded her of when she would practice at night. She put her bag down and began to stretch.

Though alchemy was her passion, dance was her first livelihood. Festa then commenced twirling and flipping. She had slipped on a few steps but quickly corrected it. There was no music playing, but she could hear it. The wind outside had a tempo that she could follow. She was lost in her movements, until…

"You're stiff." Festa immediately stopped. Her mother was watching from the corner. "Did the military teach you that?"

"No, Mother." Festa said.

"You've grown taller." He mother walked towards her.

"Yes. I'm seventeen now."

"I know." Festa clinched her fists.

"Then why didn't you write?"

"Why are you here, Festa?" Ryka was stern. She felt her daughter wouldn't come just to say hello.

"I wanted to give you this." Festa opened her bag and pulled out the bugle.

"Horace's bugle." Ryka was in awe. It was one memory of her son that had not disappeared. A part of his life.

"Yes." Festa's mother reached out and hugged her, and she took it as a good sign. Her Mother was not one for hugs. Festa wasn't sure about her father, but wanted to ask. "Is Father home?"

"No." Ryka was more than happy with her daughter, but she couldn't forget what she had done by leaving the family. Festa thought maybe things could get better, and she could have her mother back.

"I have some vacation time, and I was wondering…"

"You need to leave." Her mother said with no emotion.

"Mother." Festa was shocked. She thought that the answer would be different.

"You can't be seen. After what you did the whole town turned on your Father and I."

"But it was me." Festa had no problem taking the blame.

"And we were your parents who didn't pay attention to what you were reading."

"Then where is Father?"

"He doesn't stay here anymore." Festa could see the tears running down her face. Ryka collapsed on the floor, clutching the bulge in her hands.

"Mother?"

"You ruined this family. My daughter would have stayed and become a dancer. What happened to my baby girl? She was so graceful, and now she is so stiff. You really aren't my daughter anymore. Samuel was right." It wasn't going to work. Festa had heard it all before. Her mother hadn't changed.

"I'll go, but I want to see my room first." Festa closed the duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I thought you would change your mind by now. But I guess I'm still your tainted child."

Festa paused before closing the door. She couldn't do what she did to Ben. "At least you'll have Horace to keep you company. Take care, I love you Mother."

"Just go." Even if it wasn't true, Ryka couldn't bear to see her daughter's face, her prodigy. She remained crying as Festa went to her room. It was untouched which meant she could find what she was looking for. She grabbed the fox from her first transmutation, and stayed in her room for a moment. It felt colder, and she knew this was the last time that she could be here. It was sunset now. The wind was still thrashing, but Festa would have to get out.

She grabbed her wool cloak and left. Festa had said her goodbye to her mother and she didn't take it.

Festa walked fast to the train station. It was completely dark by the time she made it. They were about to close, but she caught them just in time.

"Excuse me I need to exchange a ticket." She had to think of another plan. Get away from the environment.

"Where to?" The clerk asked.

"Some place with sand." Festa figured if she couldn't mend family ties, then it was time to spend the vacation focusing on her glass alchemy.

"I can trade you for a round trip ticket to Dublith." Festa never heard of it, but it didn't matter.

"Sounds perfect." She grabbed the ticket without hesitation.

"If you get on that train, you'll be there in the morning. It leaves in five minutes." The clerk said.

"Thank you." At this point, Festa didn't care where she went. I hurt to be blamed for her family's demies, but she couldn't control what her mother thought of her. Only Festa could dictate what she wanted for her future now, because she was the one who chose this path, and had to see it through.


	15. Chapter 15: A Postcard from Hell

Chapter 15: A Postcard from Hell

It was barely sunrise when Festa reached Dublith. She couldn't sleep on the train, knowing that her mother would never change her mind. It's as though when she left, the good energy was sucked out of Panisora. But she had been pinned as the cause, the outcast that brought a downfall to a once festive town. For now she had to focus on her research; that was at least one thing that could cheer her up.

Festa thought it would be good to go outside of the city, where there were mountains and sand. Considering that she was originally going to stay at her parents, maybe some isolation would be good. She had hurt enough people and needed to focus on what made her glad to be alive.

The day was spent primarily working with the sand, performing transmutations. She would climb the cliffs and do balances on occasion, but practicing her alchemy was the task she needed to accomplish. Festa transmuted a pieces of glass that reflected off the mountains to give her a heads up if someone was coming. When a person entered the area, she would stop what she was doing and act friendly. Most people were travelers or merchants, they didn't want to talk much. That was fine with her, she didn't want to cause any trouble with the locals.

Festa avoided making the chamber. She felt that it wouldn't help. She had already seen what it could do on the inside but now was time to solidify the basics. The glass she made was thick so that in combat it could act like a shield. But, she could toy with the density to make it into weapons or walls. She had to be creative with how she would employ her techniques at her next review.

Though she was making some progress, the fact that her mother expelled her the house was still hard. The anger Festa felt made her feel that she gave too much up for her chance to be an alchemist. Though she knew what she did had good intentions, the people of Panisora were rooted in their beliefs. As a child she just wanted to help. And even now, that was all she wanted to do.

In the evening she went into town to get some dinner and wood to build a fire. She noticed that it was similar to her home, with buildings that were built with stone. The gravel roads reminded her of those she would skip along to get home from her performances. It was nice to be away from Central and be in an open area. It hadn't occurred to her now how much see missed the space.

Festa made her camp by making a tent out of stone when the sun began to set. Though she could pay for a room she wanted to be hesitant if anyone saw her watch. She wasn't in her military uniform, but sometimes people knew just by the way you spoke.

That night was quiet. Only a mouse would come by once in a while. She only bought vegetables in town but her appetite was minimal because she mostly craved water. The night was calm and she decided to rest early as the fire began to die down. Festa hoped that maybe after this review she could go public as an alchemist. The watch pressed against her side was a reminder of the secret. But Ben should have known. She should have told him. But for Festa being a dog to the military was important. She had to think about what she wanted, to help others, and if that meant filing papers and interviewing psychopaths, then so be it.

It wasn't too long after she fell asleep that Festa awoke to a noise. She though it would just be an animal but it sounded like a person. She poked her head outside the tent.

"Hello?" She asked, but the only thing she saw was darkness. The embers in the fire barely burned but there was a postcard under a rock by the fire. She picked it up and read it.

 _If you are truly an alchemist. Meet at the Devil's Nest at sunrise._

Festa was concerned. She yelled a few more times for someone to answer but no one came. This meant someone had been watching her, but how could she have missed it? She swore she covered every blind spot with mirrors. Nonetheless, she had a few more days to kill before going back to Central. She was curious but confident that any trouble she would find would be manageable.

The next morning Festa was up early. She wanted to get into town before anyone else saw her. She took her bag with, having the watch tucked into her cloak, and began to walk. She skimmed each area and block before taking a turn. Though the card had a name there was no address.

After wandering for a half an hour she found it on a whim. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and a man with a sword answered.

"You're the alchemist." He said.

"Yes." She answered. "Do I need to show you something?" It was likely they wouldn't take her work for it.

"No." He responded. "Follow me." This was concerning, but Festa didn't want to ask too many questions. She figured she could have things explained to her by them.

They walked into the bar and she was unsure what to think. Five people were in the room. The majority of them looked human, but one had a tail like a lizard. She didn't want to question it until more of her questions were answered.

"Is that the alchemist?" Said the man in all black.

"Yes Mr. Greed." Replied the creature. Festa was unsure if he was human.

"Then Welcome." Said Mr. Greed. "Bido didn't tell me they were a girl."

"Why should it matter?" Remarked the blonde with her arms crossed in the corner.

"No offense Martel, but I was expecting an older man." Replied Greed. Festa chuckled. "How old are you, doll?"

"Seventeen." She replied.

"A minor huh. I'll have to watch what I say." He scratched his head. It probably hurt her creditability now that he knew her age. "I'm Greed, by the way." She figured it was some kind of street name. It made sense that he was the leader, at least with how he conducted himself. "What's your name?"

"Festa." She said.

"That's pretty." Bido said softly. Festa still was unsure what to make of who she saw. But clearly they were human at one point with how they acted.

"Thank you." She felt out of place. But she then sensed the one with the sword, sniffing her arm. She jumped.

"Dolcetto, control yourself." Said the older man. Festa had never seen that amount of muscle before.

"Sorry Roa, it's an instinct." She could tell others were in the area. Festa then saw Bido grab something from her pocket. It was her alchemist's watch.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"So you work for the Central." Martel yelled.

"Give it back." Festa said, with a stricter tone. Greed was interested what she would do to reach the watch.

"Bring it here." Begged Greed. That was her most precious possession. Festa went after Greed but was stalled. She didn't know how, but Martel's arms were wrapped around her legs from standing a crossed the room, but Festa slipped through her grasp when she charged toward her by jumping in the air. Roa came at her to punch her and she used his arm as a stepping stone and went over his head. She kept running.

"Go for her arms." It was Dolcetto. Festa narrowed her vision on the watch, but she was stopped. Martel had stretched her limbs around her arms, and Dolcetto came from behind and pressed his blade against Festa's neck. She froze. This was like when she lost it on Kimblee, the rage distracted her and now one wrong move and she would be killed. Greed turned around and faced her.

"So this is what you value most?" He said. Festa had to be careful. She felt it best to be honest now.

"It's my only proof that I've accomplished something in my life. That I kept my promise." She said. Greed was interested. Though he wasn't found of people's past, clearly this represented more than just a way to keep time.

"You'd fight my possessions just to have this?" He sighed. "How simple humans are."

"When you've worked for something that you desired for years, you'll do anything to get it back." She paused and figured it was best to reverse the question. "What do you want from the world, Greed?" He laughed loudly.

"Everything." He said. "Money, women, power. The best the world has to offer." He held the watch to her face. "You hold your talent to this watch. Which means that until you've finished your task, this will belong to me. Does that make sense, doll?" It wasn't like she had any other options. She was outnumbered and needed a place to stay.

"Okay." She said. "That's fair." Festa said.

"Good." He signaled for the others to let her go.

"I'll show you what needs to be done. Follow me. " Greed said. Festa picked up her bag and did as he ordered. They walked down the stairs, into a tunnel without saying a word. She saw no need to annoy him with questions. The watch swung on his waist but she also noticed the mark on his hand. It was an ouroboros. She had only read about it briefly in her studies however, and it was only referred to when talking about homunculi. He recognized that she was staring and addressed the concern.

"You seem strangely calm for someone who's never met a homunculus." He said.

"I've seen the mark before in books." She continued. "I don't need it explained to me what you're capable of. So I have no need to fight you." She said.

"I can tell." He said. "Any other person would have lunged for the watch by now. But you're patient."

"Perceptive is the word I'd use." He chuckled. Festa knew it would be best to complete the task. She was confident that she could handle these people, but obviously they were something else entirely.

"So how does a smart girl like you end up here?" He said. "Didn't your parents teach you not to take invitations from strangers?" Festa responded quickly.

"They don't care what happens to me." It was true. That hurt to say out loud. "I had no other place to go, and I like to be helpful."

"Still, you could have brought a knife or something." Greed said jokingly. Festa could feel others following her. Some crawled on the ceiling and others kept to the ground. Golden flashes from their eyes appeared in the dozens. She was expecting to get ambushed but Greed reassured her. "Don't be afraid. They won't harm you." He said. She was confused by their looks. Some of them seemed to smile, creatures that looked like humans.

"I can't help them." Festa said, she wasn't sure what they were but chimeras were her best guess. But there were so many. She felt bad that she couldn't think of a solution. Bio alchemy wasn't her strongest study. "I'm sorry."

"That's not what I need you for." Greed said, and stopped.

"So what's the job?" Festa asked.

"Everything here." She looked. It appeared to be an old prison or maybe hotel. There was running water nearby so it must have been close to the sewer. "There is a lot of use and very little room to stay comfortably. Do what you will just make it look nice."

"You're in luck." She said. Stretching her body. "Enhancing buildings is one of my strongest traits." She knew that she would have to get to work promptly, and would have to climb into the ceilings to fix the beams.

"Good." Greed said as he began to walk away, but he turned to face her one last time. "By the way, I'm not going to pay you anything."

"Just let me stay here for a few nights." She said, as she put her hair into a ponytail. "You took what I have, a bed is all I can ask for." He laughed. Festa knew he probably didn't know her cash was stored in there as well. She was really broke until she finished the task.

"Damn that's all?" He replied. "I won't complain. Looks like Bido found the right person for the job." He walked away, up the steps. It looked like Festa had found work on her vacation.

She began making a plan to rebuild right away. Greed had the one thing that represented her hard work, which meant the sooner she fixed the area the sooner she could have her watch back. The only benefit is that she at least had somewhere to stay for the next few days. She was able to adapt her vacation, and still practice her alchemy.


End file.
